Fragile Strings of the Heart
by HayabusaOkami
Summary: When the darkness comes, everyone needs a light who can shine for them. Whose light is whose? How many hearts will break, and how many new bonds will be formed? The notes ring out undaunted, as love gently lures even the quietest and most fragile hearts. UPDATE Chapters 29 and 30 removed to be rewritten; Will be re-uploaded later this week.
1. Exposition

**Love is a song played on the fragile strings of the heart. You sweat, you shake, you stutter. Your heart beats harder, faster. You shake. You are almost there. You can do this. Your mouth opens and you close your eyes. **

**"I-I love you!" **

**Their face goes blank. You lose hope. Then, something sparks. Their eyes light up. **

**"I love you too." **

**"You are happy beyond belief. You are dreaming. It is heaven. You are not alone. **

**The shadows flee. You no longer see darkness everywhere you look. You belong. You have a place. **

**They take your hand and kiss you so gently. **

**You are not alone. **

**You love. **

**A song played on heart's fragile strings. If one breaks, the song is incomplete. **

**Keep the strings tuned. Practice the song always. **

**Never let go. **

**Keep playing. **

**Keep singing. **

**Don't let the strings break. **

**You are love. **

**You are complete. **

* * *

><p><strong>Fragile Strings of the Heart<strong>

The 31 girls of Mahora Academy's Junior High Class A sat in silence as they stared shocked at the little boy in front of the room. He was short, only around 4 feet tall, with red hair and small spectacles balancing precariously on his nose. He was blushing furiously out of nervousness and embarrassment, so that his face matched his hair.

"W-well, hello girls," he greeted, bowing deeply and barely missing the desk with his forehead. He spoke with a cracking British accent.

"Y-_you're_ our new teacher?" Asuna Kagurazaka asked, student number 8 of class A.

Well… Yes, I am." the boy confirmed, "My name is Negi Springfield, and I will be your new homeroom teacher, as well as your English teacher. I hope that I can teach you everything you need to know." he bowed again, and was suddenly smothered by the girls that surrounded him.

"Aw! He's so _cute_!" said Makie Sasaki, number 16.

"Hey, I call dibs on him!" retorted Ayaka Yukihiro, student 29 and Class Representative.

"Girls! Please, PLEASE! I hope to spend equal time with you all! Now if you'd just let me _breathe_!"

And so the strange relationship between thirty-one female junior high students and their ten-year-old teacher began.

* * *

><p>Negi was rooming with two girls due to a lack of free space in the faculty department. His roommates were Asuna and Konoka Konoe, who was student number 13.<p>

"You can sleep in the bottom bunk Negi-sensei," Konoka said as she showed him the room, her chocolate-brown hair swishing as she walked, "But Asuna sleeps up there," she gestured absently to the upper bed.

"Oh, but, where will you sleep?" Negi wondered, "I don't want to put you out…"

"It's all right!" Konoka replied brightly, her dark brown eyes shining, "I can just sleep on the couch. I'll be fine!"

"I-if you say so Konoe-san, but really, if you want the bed-"

"Just call me Konoka, and shush, I want you to have the bed."

Negi blushed and bowed in thanks.

_Konoka… she's so nice, even though she hardly knows me…_

"What's doin' folks?" Asuna called loudly as she kicked the door open and entered the room. Her long red hair was held in two ponytails by bells, and her blue eyes looked around curiously.

"Well, not much Asuna. I was going to go shopping." Konoka answered.

"This late?" Negi asked worriedly, "Aren't you afraid?"

"I'll be okay, and besides, we need milk badly."

"Yeah twerp, and not everyone is afraid of the dark like you." Asuna stuck out her tongue.

"Oh Asuna, don't be so mean. He _is_ your teacher after all." Konoka defended the boy, "I'll be back soon. You two behave and get along." With that, she left.

"So squirt," Asuna muttered, sitting at the low table in the middle of the room, "What should we do?"

"Well, I have some paperwork to do if you don't mind excusing me. Um, can I use this desk up here?" Negi pointed to a loft with a desk that appeared to be greatly unused.

"Yeah sure, whatever…" Asuna sighed, "Guess I'll go watch TV then…"

Negi climbed the ladder to the loft and sat in the chair. He opened the manila folder he held under his arm and spread several sheaves of paper across the desk. The sound of the room's TV came from behind him. Asuna seemed to have the volume courteously low. Negi smiled to himself.

_She may act tough, but she really is nice. _

He pulled out his pen and set to work.

* * *

><p>Konoka walked home quickly; she didn't want the milk to spoil. She was almost back to the dorms when she heard a woman's voice with a British accent.<p>

"Hello young girl. You certainly smell… delicious…"

Konoka shivered in fright and doubt. She looked around once and saw a shadow on the ground. She flicked her head up and gasped as a dark figure came towards her. As a set of sharp fangs sank into her neck, she screamed.

* * *

><p>In one of the dorm rooms, a black haired girl looked up from sharpening a sword, her grey eyes hard.<p>

"Miss Konoka," she muttered before jumping to her feet and heading for the window. Her feet hit the ground with barely any noise, and she dashed in the direction of Konoka's scream. In the light under a streetlamp, the girl's fair skin was revealed. Her dark hair was drawn up in a ponytail on the left side of her head, and she crouched over Konoka's body and drew the unconscious girl into her lap.

"Miss Konoka?" she asked, gently shaking her, "Miss Konoka! Wake up, please!"

"Oh, she'll wake up eventually."

"Setsuna Sakurazaki, student 15 and wielder of the sword, whipped her head up to see a dark figure standing on top of a lamp post across the street.

"You. You did this to Miss Konoka, I shall not forgive you!" Setsuna drew her long Nodachi sword and held it with both hands in front of her.

"Maybe I did," the figure replied, "What're you going to do about it?"

"I will kill you, as is required of me by my duty to the Konoe family. Prepare to die, monster!"

Setsuna charged the shadow with her sword, and it leapt into the air, avoiding her first strike and leaving something behind; another girl's unconscious body. Setsuna briefly registered the girl and recognized her as Nodoka Miyazaki, before returning to her target.

And so Mahora Academy's hectic new life began.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again everyone. My fifth story now, fourth for Negima. This is my own take on the Negima! series starting from the very first episode, the vampire attacks. Events will play out differently, and expect a good spin on things, including the magical world and the darkness. Hope you enjoy and will follow me all the way to the end! This is HayabusaOkami. Iku ze! <strong>


	2. In Low Notes

**Fragile Strings of the Heart**

* * *

><p>Setsuna rushed the dark figure as fast as she could. Taken by surprise, the vampire was unable to block the attack, but the blade hit something else instead. Setsuna didn't see what it was, but it was humanoid and she worried that she had hit an innocent, but there was no one in sight now.<p>

Returning her attention to her original target, Setsuna growled angrily and charged again, but the vampire flung an ice spell at her, freezing the girl's feet in place.

"Hahahaha!" The dark woman laughed, "Now I have another snack!"

"Not likely!" Setsuna replied as she focused her chi. She used the training she had of the Shinmei style to summon a flame from her hand and melt the ice.

"What!" The vampiress recoiled, "You can use magic!"

"Not magic, but close enough!" Setsuna leapt into the air, her sword raised over her head. "Shinmei style Special Technique; Rock Slicing Sword!"

As Setsuna came down, the vampire jumped aside, and her sword crushed the ground in her place. Setsuna spun and swung, deftly wielding the Nodachi blade despite its size.

_What is this girl!_ The vampiress wondered as she dodged again and again, _How does she move so fast?_

"Stay… Still!" Setsuna shouted, fainting left and then bringing the sword down on the vampire woman's shoulder.

"Agh!" the woman cried out in pain and jumped away, holding her arm as blood seeped through her fingers, "Fine! I'll go and avoid spilling more of this precious blood, but we will face each other again, mark my words…" With that, she disappeared into the shadows. After a minute of silence, Setsuna sheathed her sword and returned to Konoka's side. Scooping the girl up in her arms, the swordswoman returned to the dorms.

She passed Yue Ayase, student number 4, who was kneeling over the unconscious Nodoka.

"Nodoka! Nodoka? Wake up, please!" she was crying and shaking the girl desperately.

"If you'd like I can come back and carry her to the nurse." Setsuna offered.

Yue looked up in surprise, because Setsuna had been silent until she spoke.

"I… That would be great! Thanks so much! I'll wait here with her…" She looked back down to Nodoka's body and gently stroked her cheek. Setsuna nodded and continued walking. Within ten minutes, she was back for Nodoka and followed Yue to their dorm room. She lay Nodoka in the bed and left without a word to return to her own room.

* * *

><p>Setsuna lay on her bed in silence, staring up at the bunk above her where Mana Tataumiya, number 18, was breathing deeply in sleep.<p>

_I wasn't there for her,_ Setsuna thought guiltily, laying her arm over her eyes, _All I have to do is keep her safe, and I can't do that. I'm not good enough. I have to try harder. I have to be strong for Konoka!_

Setsuna clenched her hands into fists as a tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

><p>The next day in class, there was a nervous bustle as news about the "vampire attack" spread around the room.<p>

"So like, there were totally two girls attacked by vampires last night?" asked Kazumi Asakura, student 3 and official reporter for the Mahora school newspaper.

"Yeah, I guess some girl drove off the vampire with a sword, but the two victims were already bitten." replied Haruna Saotome, number 14 and the classes gossip queen.

"Don't say 'victim' like that Haruna!" Nodoka said, "You'll make people think I died or something!"

"And don't forget poor Konoka," Yue interrupted, "She's still afraid to go out alone, even in daylight!"

Setsuna flinched at that last comment. It was her fault Konoka got hurt. Just then, Konoka entered the room with Negi and Asuna. She headed for her seat, but Setsuna stood and stopped her.

"I'm so sorry Miss Konoka for not saving you last night!" she blurted.

Konoka stood there and blinked, then she glomped the swords girl with all her might.

"M-Miss Konoka!" Setsuna stuttered, her face flushing bright red.

"Silly Setsuna…" Konoka said, poking the other girl's nose playfully, "You did save me. I'm still here, aren't I?"

Setsuna gulped, starting to lose her control. She had to tear her dark gray eyes away from Konoka's deep, chocolate-brown ones and stare at the edge of the desk.

"B-But, you were hurt, and now I can't help but think that you're always in danger…"

"Well if that's the case, then you'll just have to follow me everywhere, won't you?"

"WHAAAT! No that's not right I couldn't possibly I mean not that it's not a good idea but still I just don't think I can do that kind of- mp!"

Setsuna's rambling was cut off by Konoka's chest as the sweet girl pulled her guardian into a tight embrace. Setsuna's blush went into full force and she panicked.

_Konoka's boobs are- And I'm- What do I do? What do I do? But they're so soft, and this is really- NOO! I cant think like that! Gah, what is wrong with me!_ The combination of her own heated face and Konoka's smothering hug caused Setsuna to overload, and she fainted.

* * *

><p>Setsuna woke in the nurse's office, lying on her back in a bed. She turned her head to the side and felt a cold towel slide off of her forehead. There, just next to her, she saw Konoka's glowing smile and felt her face heat up all over again.<p>

"Wha-what happened?" Setsuna asked blearily.

"You fainted for some reason. Class is over now, so I came to see if you were all right. Did I smother you Setsuna? I'm sorry…" Konoka's pout was so cute that Setsuna just wanted to…

_No! Not again! I cant think those things! Why me! Why did it have to be her! _

"Setsuna are you okay?" Konoka asked worriedly, "You're turning all red again… Do you have a fever?" Konoka put her hand on Setsuna's forehead, then rested her own forehead against the back of her hand. Setsuna couldn't take it any longer. She pushed Konoka away and sat up quickly.

"I-I feel much better now actually! I'm just going to go back to my room now and sleep." she stood and walked toward the door, only to realize that she was in nothing but her undergarments. "AH! Where the hell did my clothes go!"

"Well, you were really hot, and your uniform was covered in sweat, so the nurse had me take it off for you." Konoka replied like it was the most casual thing in the world, which, for any to OTHER girls, it was… "It's right here." She held out Setsuna's uniform.

_Konoka… took off my clothes… _Setsuna felt a warm sensation growing in her lower section and snatched the clothes out of Konoka's hands. She put them on quickly and left for her room, not looking back. When she got there, she flopped facedown on her bed and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully this storyline is deeper than my first fic, and it's far from over! Only two chapters down and plenty more to go! Please stick with me to the end!<strong>


	3. The Rising Tempo

**Fragile Strings of the Heart**

* * *

><p>Setsuna woke when she heard a knock on the door. She looked toward the window and saw that it was dark. She must've cried herself to sleep. The knock came again, and Setsuna slowly got out of her bed. She patted down her uniform and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. An all too familiar voice halted her steps when she was halfway across the room.<p>

"Setsuna?" Konoka called, "Setsuna I wanna talk to you about earlier. Are you okay?"

Setsuna's heart throbbed painfully. She panicked and almost went back to the bed until she realized what Konoka must be thinking after the way she acted.

_Besides, _Setsuna thought, _It could be nice to have her here, even if only as a friend. _

She went to the door and opened it to see Konoka standing there in casual clothes. She was carrying a bag that seemed to have food in it.

"Oh Setsuna!" Konoka exclaimed, hugging the girl tightly, "I'm so glad you're alright! You had me worried!"

Setsuna blushed, but then returned the embrace, burying her face in Konoka's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Miss Konoka, I had no idea that-"

"Konoka." she was interrupted.

"What?"

"Just Konoka. I don't want you to call me 'miss'. It's too formal, and we're friends, aren't we?" Konoka pulled back and tilted her head to the side cutely. Setsuna gulped, but controlled herself.

"Y-yes, we're friends." she agreed happily.

_Konoka looks so cute in those clothes…_

Konoka was wearing tight blue jeans and a white, zip-up hoody with a panda on it.

"What're you looking at Se-chan?"

"Wha-! Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" Setsuna waved her arms frantically, "I just think those clothes look very nice on you M- er- Konoka!"

"Oh, well, thank you." Konoka smiled sweetly and stepped past Setsuna into the room. "Well? Are you just gonna stand there in the door all night?"

"Um, no! No of course not! That would be stupid, wouldn't it? Ahahaha…" she shut up and closed the door.

"You're so silly Setsuna." Konoka shook her head in amusement. "You must be hungry, right?"

"No I'm not! Really!" Setsuna said even as her stomach growled noisily.

"Really Setsuna, I don't know why you can't just let me cook for you…" Konoka muttered as she began removing food items from her bag and placing them on the counter in the kitchen.

"Well I-I don't want to inconvenience you! It's not polite for me to take advantage of your generosity!"

"If it was inconvenient, then why would I offer?" Konoka looked straight into her friend's eyes.

"I- uhhh…" Setsuna trailed off and gave up. She decided to watch Konoka cook, so she went into the kitchen and stood next to her. There was something mesmerizing about the graceful, methodic way Konoka did things, and Setsuna loved to spectate.

"Knives?" Konoka asked as she continued to gather the things she would need to cook Setsuna dinner.

"Wha? Oh! Over here!" Setsuna caught sight of the clock on the stove as she passed it and read 9:43.

_Konoka was willing to come here this late just to make sure I ate? _she thought as her blush and her guilt rose again.

"Thanks Se-chan. You make a great helper." Konoka smiled as their fingers brushed each other on the handle of the knife, but Setsuna blushed and turned away.

"Konoka?" Setsuna started, her voice quiet.

"Mhm?" Konoka didn't look up from her work, but Setsuna could tell she was listening.

"We- we're friends, right?"

"Of course, didn't you know that?"

"Yes yes! I did! I just… wanted to check… But, we could never be more than friends, am I right?"

Konoka looked up.

"What else would we be?"

Setsuna felt a pang in her heart at those words. She looked into Konoka's innocent, deep brown eyes and knew that she shouldn't have asked.

"I… I don't know, just, never mind…" she turned away again and wrapped her arms around herself. Then there were two pairs of arms around her. Setsuna blushed as she looked down at Konoka's hands, which were holding her own so gently.

"There's something else you want to say, isn't there Setsuna?"

Chocolate brown hair spilled over Setsuna's shoulder as her friend leaned close and hugged her tight.

"I-I…" Setsuna's throat locked up and she started to cry again. She fought to smother her sobs so Konoka couldn't hear, but it was easy enough for her to feel Setsuna shaking.

"Setsuna!" Konoka exclaimed in shock, "What's the matter? C'mon hun, turn around and look at me." She turned Setsuna by the shoulders and looked into her tear-filled grey eyes, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Setsuna sniffed and shook her head, but Konoka wouldn't let her go. Setsuna felt too weak and sad to push her off, so she sunk to her knees. Konoka crouched down in front of her and took hold of her hands. She gently stroked Setsuna's cheek and smiled at her.

"You can tell me. I won't be mad or anything. I won't tell anyone else." Konoka took Setsuna's hand and drew an 'X' over her heart with the other girl's finger. "Promise."

Setsuna looked up into the eyes of the one she loved and took a deep, shuddery breath.

_Guess it's now or never… _she thought. _Here goes. _

"K-Konoka I… The thing is, I l-l-love…" Setsuna paused to collect herself. She closed her eyes and breathed.

"I love you Konoka Konoe!"

Konoka's eyes widened. She let go of Setsuna's hand and stood up, only for her knees to buckle and her to fall into Setsuna's ready arms. Her heart was beating fast, and she didn't know what to say. She felt the sturdy arms holding her, so familiar from being carried by them so many times.

Setsuna looked down into Konoka's face, trying to read some expression of acceptance there, but all she saw was shock.

After a few minutes, Konoka gently pushed Setsuna away and pulled herself to her feet. She went to the counter and resumed cutting vegetables for Setsuna's dinner. Neither of them spoke for a long time. After Konoka finished, they ate together in silence at the counter. She packed the leftovers and put them in the fridge, then headed to the door. Once she got there, she stopped and turned to face Setsuna, who was standing behind her.

"I… um…" Konoka sighed and ran a hand through her hair, pushing it behind her ear. Without warning, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Setsuna's in a quick, gentle kiss.

"I love you too," she whispered before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Setsuna was left speechless, standing with her fingers on her lips and staring at the spot where Konoka had disappeared from her sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha! Please review and let me know what you think! See you next chapter and find out what happens!<strong>


	4. A Beat of Silence

**Fragile Strings of the Heart**

* * *

><p>In anther room were two other girls who were also confused about recent events. Yue and Nodoka sat on the couch in silence. Yue kept glancing at her friend to make sure that she was alright. The shy girl had been even quieter since she was attacked by that vampire or… whatever it was.<p>

Nodoka was thinking back to that exact night, two days ago, and what she remembered.

* * *

><p><em>She was walking back from Library Island with a scuff in her step. She was disappointed that she hadn't found the book she was looking for, and tired from a day of searching. It was quiet, and Nodoka didn't see anyone else until a shadow crossed her path. She looked up quickly to see the figure standing there, a disturbing grin on the woman's face. <em>

"_Oh how sweet you smell," She said, breathing Nodoka's scent deeply. _

"_I- Th-thank you, but I really have to go. If you'll excuse m- gah!" _

_Nodoka's words were cut off as the woman wrapped strong fingers around her throat and lifted her into the air. The girl was helpless, and she felt herself about to black out. The next thing she remembered was a sharp pain in her neck._

* * *

><p>Nodoka paused in her thoughts to reach up and gently stroke the puncture wounds on the left side of her neck.<p>

* * *

><p><em>When she woke, she heard Yue's voice and opened her eyes. The small girl with blue hair was crouching over her and cradling her in her arms. Nodoka blushed at how close Yue was, but she didn't seem to notice. <em>

"_You alright Bookstore?" Yue had asked, using Nodoka's popular nickname. _

"_Y-yeah, I'm fine, but why does my neck hurt?" Nodoka rubbed her hand on the spot and pulled it away covered in blood. At the sight, her head lolled back and she fainted. _

"_Bookstore? Nodoka!" Yue exclaimed, trying to wake her. The rest was only a blur to Nodoka as she woke once in the nurse's office, and once again in her own bed._

* * *

><p>"Does it hurt Nodoka? The bite?" Yue asked, her voice full of worry.<p>

"Huh? No, not really." Nodoka lied, smiling. She moved her hand away from her neck and back down to the couch. Yue took it in her own and held it in her lap, stroking the back of Nodoka's hand with her thumb. The purple-haired girl blushed, wondering why Yue was so touchy-feely all of the sudden, but she had to admit that she didn't really mind.

Now Yue sat in thought, remembering the events of that night after Setsuna had carried Nodoka back to the room. She had to remember to thank the quiet swords girl.

* * *

><p><em>Nodoka had been lying unconscious on the ground with a small pool of blood forming around her neck and under her shoulder. Yue immediately thought the worst and dropped quickly to her knees beside her friend. She had come out after hearing Konoka's scream, but saw Nodoka first, and decided to stay with her while Setsuna battled whatever monster it was that attacked them. <em>

_After Setsuna scared the strange woman off, Nodoka woke briefly and then fainted at the sight of her own blood. _

_In the room they shared, Yue realized that she would need more than a band aid and had gotten Haruna to help her carry Nodoka to the nurse's office, where Ako Izumi, student 5 and assistant nurse, had patched her up._

* * *

><p>After that, Nodoka was basically fine, but Yue thought she had been acting paranoid and, if possible, had been even quieter than usual. Yue looked at her friend again and saw the red highlight of her face.<p>

"Are you blushing Nodoka? What's wrong?" she asked.

"What? No!" Nodoka pulled her hand away and waved them both in front of her, "Why on earth would I be blushing? I mean, we're both just friends, right? Right! It's nothing, don't worry!"

Yue cocked her head and raised an eyebrow, but she let it go. If Nodoka was gonna be weird, why not let her? Though Yue couldn't help but wonder what had her friend so nervous, unless she had a crush on her or something. Like that would happen. Nodoka had taken a liking to that ten-year-old teacher of theirs as soon as she saw him.

* * *

><p>Back in Setsuna's room, said girl was still staring in shock at her door. She gradually sank to the floor and sat their without moving for at least another hour. She only moved when Mana returned from her night patrol and almost knocked her out with the door.<p>

"What's eating you?" Mana asked her stunned roommate.

"I-I-I…" Setsuna didn't have the ability to speak, so she just waved her hands helplessly and made a series of indecipherable gestures. Mana sighed and climbed into her bed.

"If you feel like making sense Sakurazaki, wake me up." she rolled over and pulled the blankets up to her shoulders. Setsuna went back to staring at the door and thinking about Konoka. She decided it would be best for her to make the next move.

In Negi, Asuna, and Konoka's room, the other girl was almost as shocked at herself. She was pacing around in her pajamas and trying to figure out what she had just done.

"What if Setsuna gets the wrong idea?" she said out loud to no one in particular. "Stupid me, what other idea is she gonna get besides the fact that I just kissed her? What am I going to say to her tomorrow? Are we still friends? Or are we something else? Oh, what did I dooo?"

Konoka threw herself facedown onto the couch, where her pillows and blankets were already ready, when there was a knock on the door. She sat up and looked at it curiously.

"Now who the heck could that be?" Konoka got up and answered the door. Standing there was the last person she expected to see tonight.

"Hi Konoka…" Setsuna mumbled, her voice quiet and her face red, "Um, can we talk?"

"I, uh, sure!" Konoka's face flushed to match her friend's- girlfriend's? "Just let me get my coat." She fetched it quickly and went back to Setsuna. "Okay, let's go."

Setsuna took her hand and walked quickly toward the exit of the dorms. Konoka padded along beside her in bare feet, and she shivered at the cold floor. Setsuna noticed and scooped her up in her arms, as she had done only a thousand times before, only this time, they were both blushing furiously. In a short time, they were outside, and Konoka immediately knew where they were going; to the World Tree in the Mahora Academy gardens. It was a popular place for people to go when they wanted to be alone.

Setsuna set Konoka on her feet when they reached the base of the tree and stared at her shoes. Konoka realized that Setsuna still hadn't changed out of her uniform, and wondered if she had been so distracted that she actually hadn't thought of it.

"K-Konoka?" Setsuna began, lifting her dark grey eyes to look at her.

"Yes?" she replied, wondering just what her guardian was thinking.

"I-I, you remember what I said, right? About l-l-loving you?" Setsuna wrung her hands together.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Konoka played with the hem of her shirt as Setsuna blushed deeper.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you quite understood what I meant…" Setsuna's eyes drifted back down and to the side.

"What else could you m-" Konoka's eyes widened as Setsuna suddenly leaned forward and kissed her. She held it longer than the first time, and Konoka felt Setsuna's arms wrapped around her back. She couldn't seem to resist throwing her own arms around Setsuna's neck and pulling her closer.

When they broke apart, they were both panting, their hearts beating fast against each other's chest. Their arms did not move, and Setsuna gazed deep into her love's eyes.

"I-I love you a lot, Konoka. S-since we were little I always kind of admired you, and then it turned into something else. I just… don't know how to explain it. Please don't be upset. I know this is strange and different, but I want to be by your side forever. Please Konoka, will you be… my girlfriend?"

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter yet, and now the real story begins. More couples to come, and what will Konoka's answer be? Please read the next chapter! Review!<strong>


	5. Breaking Becomes a Melody

**Fragile Strings of the Heart**

* * *

><p>Konoka was taken aback. She knew that Setsuna had always been fond of her, and she loved her guardian as a wonderful friend, but could she do this? Could she make the commitment to take Setsuna's fragile heart into her hands, and in return, give her own to another?<p>

"S-S-Setsuna… I…" Konoka couldn't seem to grasp any words, no matter how far she reached, and she fell silent.

"Konoka, I-I know this is strange, coming from another girl, especially one who's your best friend, not to mention your loyal protector…" Setsuna blushed again, so that her face seemed a permanent red, "But I… I want something more. I can't help but feel something in my heart that tells me to try. So… please, will you be mine? In return for my undying love?" Setsuna completed the moment by dropping to one knee and taking both of Konoka's hands in her own. She stared up into the chocolate-brown pools she loved so much with her teary grey eyes and waited for an answer.

Konoka squeezed Setsuna's hands and smiled warmly as her own vision began to blur with tears.

"Setsuna, my angel Setsuna. I-I honestly don't care what anyone says, but… I-I love you, too. I may not have always shown it, but I care for you so much, and I want to be able to protect you the same way you do for me."

Setsuna's face turned hopeful at Konoka's remark. When the other girl dropped her hands and turned away, she was understandably shocked.

"And-and to p-protect you…" Konoka muttered, her voice catching as she began to cry, "I have to say n-no. I don't want to take the chance of hurting you and losing you forever."

Setsuna felt something in her heart tear. She fell forward onto her hands and stared at the wet spots on the ground formed by her tears. She looked up as Konoka turned back to her to continue speaking.

"We can still be great friends, and you can protect me, just like you always do. Just don't- don't try…" Konoka lost her words. She stood staring down at her guardian with tear-filled eyes for several seconds before turning and running back toward the dorms as fast as she could.

Setsuna was left alone under the World Tree as the moon rose to its zenith. She didn't see the stars or the sky or the garden around her. All she saw was Konoka's face, in that one amazing moment before her world came tumbling down.

* * *

><p>Sayo Aisaka, student number 1 and Mahora's resident ghost, saw the whole thing. She felt so bad for Setsuna that she herself started crying. Setsuna looked up in surprise when she heard choked sobs that were not her own, hoping against hope that it was Konoka, coming back to change her answer. Instead what she saw scared her.<p>

Setsuna jumped back from the ghostly blue apparition as it came out of the bushes towards her.

"Wha- who are you!" she demanded. If one thing scared Setsuna, it was ghosts, because they were one of the few creatures that her physical abilities did not affect.

"I'm-I'm so sorry!" Sayo cried, "It's just, I thought you guys would've been so cute together, and then she went and said no. I'm so sorry!"

Setsuna slowly sat back up on her butt and stared at the crying ghost.

_Ghosts cry?_ she wondered to herself, temporarily forgetting Konoka.

"A-are you okay?" Setsuna asked awkwardly, not sure if a ghost could ever really be 'okay'.

"Wait, y-you can see me?" Sayo asked as she looked back at Setsuna.

"Yes well, my chi allows me to see things that others usually can't. So yes, I can see you." Setsuna stood in front of the ghost girl and examined her curiously.

_She's wearing such an old-fashioned uniform… Could she've been a student here? _

"M-my name's Sayo by the way. And I know you're Setsuna Sakurazaki. I'm-I'm actually in your class…"

"Oh?" Setsuna muttered dumbly, as if it were a full-bodied question, "I never saw you before."

"I don't really 'show up' much, if you know what I mean. I guess even special people like you can't always see me."

"That makes sense," Setsuna shivered as the cold night air rushed through her thin uniform blouse, "I should be getting back to my dorm before I catch cold… Not that I'll be able to sleep…" Setsuna's eyes darkened as she hugged herself and shivered as much out of cold as out of sadness.

"Would you mind if I… came with you?" Sayo asked, "I mean, it's not often that I get to enjoy talking to someone…"

"I-I suppose you can if you want. Maybe having someone else to talk to will take my mind off of… her." Setsuna began walking without waiting for the ghost, and she soon became lost in dark thoughts.

"Well I'd sure like to help if I can!" Sayo replied brightly, smiling and snapping Setsuna back to reality.

"Th-that'd be nice… Thanks…" Setsuna managed to smile warmly, surprising herself. She walked and Sayo floated as they headed for her room. They began talking about nothing, and Setsuna began to forget. Forget what it was like for something to be broken, as she began to build something new. When they reached Setsuna and Mana's room, they sat together on the sword girl's bunk and talked quietly until early morning.

* * *

><p>When Setsuna finally fell asleep, Sayo stayed nearby and watched her. Several times Setsuna muttered something in her sleep. Usually it was just 'Konoka!', but once, and only once, Sayo heard another name breathed from the depths of the girl's distressed sleep; her own.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter than the others, I know, but I'm sure that's not what you're thinking about. Review please and be ready to see what hapens nex time!<strong>


	6. The Music Grows Deeper

**Fragile Strings of the Heart**

* * *

><p>The next day's class was in an uproar. Apparently, more vampire attacks had occurred the night before, and the girls were starting to get afraid.<p>

"That's three more vampire attacks to add to the list," Kazumi was speaking to her digital camcorder. She pointed it around the room at three separate faces as she listed them off, "They were; Our wonderful Class Rep, Ayaka Yukihiro, the porn girl, Haruna Saotome, and the high-spirited Ku Fei. This adds up to five attacks in two days. What is to be done about these happenings?"

Haruna was talking with Nodoka and Yue. The three of them together were nervous, and they whispered quietly.

"Did you see her? The British woman?" Nodoka asked her taller and better endowed friend.

"Yeah, some creepy blonde chick, like, totally sucked my blood!" Haruna replied, her hair antennae waving in excitement.

"You guys both feel okay, right?" Yue asked, worried for her friends' health, "Not dizzy or anything?"

"Yeah, we feel fine," They said simultaneously.

At the front of the room, Ayaka was leaning over Negi's desk to 'show him her bite marks', when what she was really trying to do was seduce him by, ahem, 'letting it all hang out'.

Ku Fei, student twelve and a Chinese exchange student, didn't seem bothered in the slightest by the attack. In fact, she was rather excited.

"Now Master Ku will be _Vampire _Master Ku! Strongest of all immortal fighters!" She shouted as she jumped up on her desk and struck a pose.

"Girls! _Please!_" Negi exclaimed, climbing onto his desk to put his 4 foot height at a more suitable level, "I'm sure that these vampire attacks are nothing more than a simple prank. May we please return to the subject at hand here? Your test is coming up in two days and none of you want to fail that, right?"

Several girls looked at him and nodded reluctant agreement.

"Alright," Negi climbed down from his desk. Glancing over his attendance sheet, he noticed three strange things. Firstly, Konoka, who he knew as a good student, was absent from class. Secondly, he still saw no sign of this Sayo Aisaka girl that was clearly listed in his class, and finally, Evangeline A. K. McDowell, number 26, and Chachamaru Rakuso, number 10, were both also missing.

"Has anyone seen Konoka, Evangeline, or Chachamaru?" Negi asked the other girls.

"Evangeline and Chachamaru, like, never come to class," Haruna answered.

"Professor Negi?" Setsuna asked, standing.

"Yes what is it Setsuna-san?"

"May I have permission to go search for Miss Konoka?"

"I-I suppose, as long as you're quick. I don't want _all _of my students leaving."

"Thank you very much Professor Negi!" Setsuna bowed and left the room. She may be upset, but Konoka was still her responsibility. Unbeknownst to the rest of the class, she was followed by Sayo.

"Now, could you all please get out your notes from yesterday…"

* * *

><p>In the forest of Mahora, there is a small log cabin belonging to the girl known as Evangeline A. K. McDowell. She lives there, outside of the dorms, with her companion, Chachamaru, as well as a large number of dolls.<p>

"Chachamaru, get me some more of that tea, will you?" Evangeline said in her young British voice. She was lying in bed, her face drawn and pale, the covers pulled over her chest.

"Of course, Master." Chachamaru answered with her emotionless voice. "May I check your wound while it steeps?"

"Ugh, if you must…" Evangeline rolled onto her side and through the covers down to her waist, revealing her bear chest and the bandage she wore. Chachamaru pulled back the bandage, causing Evangeline to cringe, and checked the deep cut on her shoulder.

"Got a bad one there, didn't you Eva-bozu?" observed Chachazero, a much smaller, puppet-like version of the robot Chachamaru.

"Shut up you stupid doll," Evangeline hissed as Chachamaru gently prodded the wound.

"Master, would you care to remind me how this happened?"

"You were there, you dolt! What d'you think happened to your chest?"

Evangeline was referring to the large gash on the robot girl's chest, which was given by the same weapon that hurt her shoulder. Evangeline returned to her position on her back as Chachamaru went to fetch her tea. Chachazero sat on the blonde girl's headboard and swung her tiny legs freely. She took the miniature butcher knife she carried and flipped it up in the air. She caught it and flipped it, caught it and flipped it, singing a merry tune all the while.

* * *

><p>Setsuna searched the halls for half an hour before she considered checking the dorms. She didn't want to keep Negi waiting, but she was worried about Konoka.<p>

While she was looking up and down two hallways, deciding which direction to go, Setsuna heard a voice from behind her.

"You still care about her, huh Setsuna?" Sayo asked as she appeared.

Setsuna sighed and turned to look at her.

"Yeah, I really do. Even if she hurt me, I can't stop loving her. Konoka is my light, and I… I just don't think I can be without her. Even if she won't be… mine, I'd still like to be her friend, so I can at least be there for her."

"That's nice of you Setsuna…" Sayo floated down to the ground and contemplated, "I wish I had someone I could be that devoted to… or better, someone who would devote themselves to me…"

Setsuna surprised both herself and the ghost girl by pulling her into an awkward hug. Awkward because one, Sayo was for the most part intangible, and two, because Setsuna didn't usually give hugs.

Sayo smiled and wrapped her arms around Setsuna's back, causing the girl to shiver from her touch. Sayo released herself from the embrace and turned away, a plan in her mind.

"I'll talk to you later Setsuna, but I just thought of something I have to do."

Setsuna smiled sadly.

"I understand. Go on, I'll just keep trying to find Konoka."

"Oh and… Thanks for that, the hug I mean. It was… nice." Sayo floated back to Setsuna and, after a moment's hesitation, gently kissed her cheek. The action left a tingly feeling in Setsuna's body, like a weak static shock. Before she could react, Sayo was already gone, off to do whatever it was she had planned.

* * *

><p><strong>And the plot thickens! What is Sayo's plan, and, could her and Setsuna? Nah, couldn't be, could it? Find out soon, as Fragile Strings continues!<strong>


	7. Refrain Means Start Again

**Fragile Strings of the Heart**

* * *

><p>Sayo, being a ghost, who could pass through objects and float freely about, easily found Konoka first. Without hesitating, she dropped so that her pale feet touched the ground, and she walked toward the girl who was hugging her knees and crying.<p>

Konoka rocked back and forth as she sobbed and shook. She did not see or hear the ghost, because Sayo did nothing to be seen or heard. Konoka did not even realize what happened until after she no longer had any control of herself; she was possessed.

"I'm really sorry about this, but you're being stupid, and you really need to talk to her!" Sayo explained quickly, speaking through Konoka's mouth.

"What's going on?" Konoka asked in fear. Her voice did not come out. Instead, the words stayed as thought, but Sayo heard them.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't bear to see two people like this, especially when it's obvious that they're madly in love with each other." Sayo replied.

"Wha-what are you talking about? Who _are_ you?"

"My name's Sayo. Now shush! Here she comes!" Sayo moved Konoka's body to stand as Setsuna came through the trees.

"Konoka!" the other girl exclaimed when she saw her friend. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Why aren't you in class?"

"I think you know why." Sayo/Konoka said sadly.

"I-I… But what did I do? Why are you… why won't you talk to me?" Setsuna slowly approached as she spoke, reaching out her hand to take Konoka's. Sayo quickly turned away, avoiding Setsuna while at the same time searching Konoka's thoughts.

"You asked me for something that I couldn't give, Setsuna. I don't want to be responsible for the safety of your heart…"

"Hey! Those are _my_ thoughts your spilling everywhere!" Konoka complained in her silent distress.

"I thought… I just wanted you to always be with me…" Setsuna muttered, dropping her hand.

"I am always with you. I-I want you to keep protecting me, but I don't know if I can return the favor…"

"Konoka! That's the thing, you don't have to! I'm here to protect you, and I always will be! I just want… All I wanted was something more, something _special_ just between us… I wanted to be your angel…"

Sayo felt something change in Konoka's mind, and she quickly departed the girl's body so as to let it out.

"But you _are_ my angel, Setsuna," the real Konoka said. "And-and you always will… be…" Konoka burst into tears and threw herself into Setsuna's arms. "Oh Setsuna I'm so sorry! I- The one thing I wanted to avoid was hurting you, and that's just what I did! I'm _sorry_!"

"Sh," Setsuna soothed, stroking Konoka's hair and holding her close, "I… think I can forgive you if you'll do something for me…"

"Wh-what's th-that?" Konoka asked, sniffling as she looked up into Setsuna's eyes. The sword girl blushed and gulped. Trying to sound more romantic than she really felt she said:

"W-Will you kiss me?"

Konoka smiled and straightened herself in Setsuna's arms. She leaned into the dark haired girl and kissed her deeply, tilting her head and closing her eyes. Setsuna's arms tightened around her and she tasted tears on the other girl's cheeks.

Sayo watched quietly from a few feet away and smiled sadly.

_They're so sweet together, _she thought. _I'm glad I could help them get there. I just wish I could have someone like that… But a ghost can't feel anything. I can't have someone to love if I'm dead…_

Setsuna shivered as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She felt a cold breeze blow gently against her cheek, and that static feeling… she recognized it from somewhere.

"Sayo?" Setsuna asked aloud, breaking her kiss with Konoka.

"Sayo?" Konoka asked curiously. "Wait, do you know anyone by that name because-" She stopped suddenly, thinking it might be best not to tell Setsuna about the strange voice in her head.

"What?" Setsuna looked back at Konoka, confusion marking her face.

"Uh, n-nothing! I just, um… So, where do we go from here?"

"Well, would you like to reconsider your answer to my question?" Setsuna grew nervous, worrying that their kiss could be ruined as easily as the last time.

"I think I will." Konoka got down on her knees and took Setsuna's hands in her own. "Setsuna Sakurazaki…" Konoka's face flushed red and she looked at the ground. Setsuna panicked, and she was about to say something when Konoka suddenly leapt up and glomped her, nearly bowling her over.

"I LOVE YOU SETSUNA!" Konoka shouted, tears of joy forming in her eyes. Setsuna pulled Konoka close to her, pressing their bodies tight together, and buried her face in Konoka's sweet-smelling hair.

"I love you two, Konoka, my Konoka…" Setsuna began to cry too, and she closed her eyes and smiled, sending a silent thank you to a certain ghost.

* * *

><p>That night, after classes were complete and the girls were asleep, Negi went out to search for something. He carried a large wooden staff that was taller than him, and wrapped in white cloth.<p>

"_Ter ma amorista!" _Negi intoned, speaking the language of magic. His staff glowed, and a series of circles appeared at its end, creating a sphere. The circles were made of words, and they twirled continuously as he walked.

"Little boys shouldn't be out alone," a voice said from behind him. Negi spun, knowing for sure that he had been caught doing magic.

"I- who are you?" he demanded.

"Well don't you recognize your own students when you see them?" Evangeline asked. "Some teacher you are, then."

"E-Eva-san? How come you haven't been in class?"

"I was rather… _indisposed_ we could say. A little incident involving another one of your students left me in bad shape the other night."

"One of my students? What could they possibly-" Negi halted as he saw her long blonde hair. He remembered the stories the girls had been telling about the vampiress;

_A tall blonde woman with a British accent. I've never seen anyone that looks like her before, except maybe Eva, but she's way to young…_

"You're the vampire!" Negi exclaimed. Evangeline clapped sarcastically.

"Bra-_vo _young wizard. I see you're not as dumb as you look. Let's make this quick, shall we? I have a bit of a grudge on your father, and I would like o take it out on you. Mind if we have a go? Your blood smells delicious, and I could sure use it." Eva grinned evilly, her fangs glinting in the moonlight.

"My father? The Thousand Master? But, how could you know him? You're much to young."

"I'm older than I like, Negi, and it's your father's fault I look like this. Now stop talking and die!"

Negi made to flee, but strong arms held him in place. He looked up and behind him to see Chachamaru.

"I am sorry, Professor, but in my book, Master ranks above you. Please try not to bleed too much when you die, I just washed her dress."

* * *

><p><strong>Alas, I can't leave Negi out. He <em>is<em> technically the main character after all. So anyway, I hope you enjoy the SetuKono fluff. Have no fear, Sayo may yet find someone! And who's to say all is happy in the world of the Angel and the Princess? See you next time, when Evangeline attacks!**


	8. Like a Lullaby We Know

**Fragile Strings of the Heart**

* * *

><p>Negi was helpless in Chachamaru's powerful arms. She lifted his small body off the ground with ease, holding him ready for Evangeline's attack.<p>

"E-Eva-san!" Negi pleaded, his eyes closed against the pain in his shoulders. "Please just stop! Tell me what it is you want! I promise I'll try and help you!"

"Ah, such a poor, sweet, innocent, _stupid_ boy! What do you think I want from you? What could you give me besides your blood to end this _horrible_ curse! I hate your father, and I hate_ you_!"

"Master-" Chachamaru began.

"Shut up! I don't need your help, just hold him!"

"…Yes Master"

"Evangeline! What is it exactly that my father did to make you so angry? Why have you attacked five of my students… five of your fellow classmates?"

"The Thousand Master… I fought him a long time ago, fifteen years, and he… he beat me. It wasn't enough for him to see me defeated, no! He cursed me to live in this body, in this school, with almost none of my powers! He trapped me here for eternity, and my only means of escape is his blood, _your blood,_ Negi Springfield."

Negi was silent for several moments. He stopped struggling in Chachamaru's arms and looked down at the ground. To Evangeline's surprise, the boy looked back up at her… _smiling_.

"If that's all you want, Eva-san, then you can take it. I wouldn't mind giving you some of my blood… if it will set you free. No one deserves to live a life trapped in one place, whether vampire or not. Take it, Evangeline. I give my blood to you."

Evangeline stood with her mouth open slightly. She was so thrown off by his words that she didn't notice another person join them.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to do that, Negi." a man's voice said.

All three of the children spun to look at the newcomer. Chachmaru dropped Negi, and he fell to the ground, rubbing his shoulders.

"Takamichi!" the boy exclaimed in surprise. Takamichi Takahata, friend of Negi and former teacher of class 3-A, stood a few feet away, clad in his cream-colored suit.

"Hello again, Negi, haven't seen you in a while."

"What are you doing here? I thought-"

Takahata put a finger to his lips to silence Negi.

"We'll discuss that later. For now, I have to ask that you do not assist miss McDowell in any way. If she was free of this place, she would only kill and wreak havoc on the rest of the world."

"What do you know, old man?" Evangeline demanded, "And why should you care?"

"Evangeline, return to your cabin."

"Hmph." The young girl crossed her arms and turned around.

"_Now._" Takahata's voice held a note of command that Negi had never heard before. Seemingly against her will, Evangeline abruptly turned and headed for her cabin in the woods.

"Both of you will pay come the next full moon! Just you watch! I will have your blood yet, Springfield, son of the Thousand Master!"

Chachamaru followed shortly after, but not before bowing politely to the two teachers.

"Wh-what was all that about?" Negi asked, sweating and shaking in fear.

"Come to my office tomorrow and we'll talk, Negi, but for now you should go and rest."

* * *

><p>The next day, class brought a new flurry of excitement. A rumor seemed to be traveling around that Setsuna was going out with someone.<p>

"Come on girls!" Ayaka was shouting over the class. "Who would really go out with Sakurazaki? I mean, what kind of oy would-"

"No one said anything about a boy, Class Rep." was Haruna's simple reply.

Ayaka's eyes widened in sudden understanding.

"No… Konoka! Are you and Setsuna-"

Ayaka was quickly cut off as a book slammed into the back of her head, leaving a bump.

"_Who threw that!_" She spun around, holding the back of her head. Her angry gaze quickly found Asuna, who was laughing and waving mockingly. "Ugh! Asuuuna! I'll get you!"

The two girls began chasing each other around the classroom. Konoka had already notified Asuna that morning of her and Setsuna's relationship. She found that it had been quite an effective way to wake the redhead up.

Setsuna sat with her head on her desk, covering her bright red face, when suddenly, two gentle arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She smiled to herself, knowing it was Konoka, but her smile quickly disappeared when those hands traveled upward.

"Uwah! K-Konoka! What're you _doing_!" Setsuna yelped as she jumped out of her chair, still firmly in the other girl's… grasp.

"Setsuna, you feel so small," Konoka complained, unfazed. "Do you bind your boobs or something?"

"What! No- I mean yes, I mean.. Whaaat!" Setsuna's face was bright red in both embarrassment and… something else. She couldn't help but enjoy the feel of Konoka's hands on her chest, even if they _were_ in the middle of class.

"Oh Setsuna! Which is it? Yes or no?" Konoka questioned her, refusing to let go.

"K-Konoka… Please, I c-can't…" Setsuna was losing her composure, and she began panting lightly.

_Feels… s-so good…_ Setsuna thought as Konoka continued to fondle her. Somehow, every odd thing Konoka did seemed to be so innocent, but still…

"Girls!" Negi cried out, his voice cracking. "_Please sit down_!"

All twenty-nine of his students stared at him in shock. None of them expected their ten-year-old teacher to be able to yell like that. Negi blushed self-consciously and straightened his tie.

"Th-thank you," he said, swallowing. Everyone quickly sat except Konoka, who gave her girlfriend one last playful squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

"D-Did you see _that_!" Ayaka exclaimed, pointing directly at them. "They're so obviously together! Doesn't anyone else-"

She was abruptly halted as another thick volume pounded her face into the desk.

After that, class continued pretty much as normal.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, when everyone was back in their dorms, Setsuna came to visit Konoka. She stood blushing in the doorway when her girlfriend opened it.<p>

"Setsuna!" Konoka exclaimed, somehow managing to glomp her and drag her inside at the same time.

"Hi…" The sword girl blushed. "Um, where're Negi and Asuna?"

"Out." Konoka replied simply, a mischievous smile appearing on her face.

_Oh no… _was Setsuna's only thought before Konoka pounced on her, the brown-haired girl's hands immediately going for her chest.

"C'mon Setsuna! I wanna see how big you are!"

"Uwah! Konoka! Not agaiiin!" Setsuna cried as she was driven to the floor. She tried in vain to fight the other girl off as Konoka began to tear off her shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I somehow managed to have Evangeline's sad backstory and Konoka groping Setsuna in one chapter. I know Konoka isn't perverted really, but I feel like this is somehting she would do to Setsuna if no one else, even of just to mess with her. Anyway, sorry if she seems a bit OOC, but I think this is just too funny, adorsble, and random for too many people to really care. See you in Chapter 9! HayabusaOkami~<strong>


	9. In Music We Find It

**Fragile Strings of the Heart**

* * *

><p>While Setsuna was busy getting roughly unclothed by her new girlfriend, Negi and Asuna were both seeing to business of their own. Negi was sitting in Takahata's office, listening to the man explain how he had ended up here. Takahata was actually a fellow wizard, and he was here to keep an eye on things.<p>

"So you watch over Eva-san, huh Takamichi?" Negi asked, gazing at the wall over the older man's head.

"That's right, but… you seem distracted Negi, is something wrong?" Takahata was drinking coffee, his feet up on his desk.

"It's just that- what Evangeline said about my father. I was wondering if maybe she could help me find him."

"I wouldn't suggest it, Negi. That girl is after your blood - her freedom - and nothing else. I think it's best if you stay away from her for now. If she ever actually _goes_ to your class, just try and treat her like a normal student."

"I'm afraid that's much easier said than done, Takamichi. I guess we'll see what she's planning come the full moon next month."

Both teachers looked out the window at the moon, still waning from the previous eclipse only a few nights ago.

* * *

><p>In another part of the school, Ayaka lived in her mansion. She had maids, butlers, and room to spare. Despite their rivalry, Asuna visited her occasionally. One of the few tells of their friendship.<p>

Asuna sat awkwardly in her chair at a small tea table, directly across from Ayaka. She was uncomfortable as always with actually being _nice_ to the blonde girl.

"So Asuna…" Ayaka began, crossing her legs casually. "I understand that Konoka and Setsuna seem to be together now after how many years?"

"A lot," Asuna sighed, reluctantly confirming the rumor. "If I know Setsuna, she's probably in the room right now, trying to control her hormones."

The redhead and the blonde looked at each other and laughed a little, imagining the scene back in the dorms.

Little did they know, the innocent display they both imagined was far from the truth.

* * *

><p>"K-Konoka…" Setsuna sighed, her struggles growing weak against the one she loved.<p>

"Yes Se-chan?" Konoka asked, still trying to remove Setsuna's clothes.

The raven-haired sword girl had managed to retain her blouse, but the buttons were all open, revealing the white strip of cloth underneath, and her wine-colored uniform jacket was flung across the room.

"I-I can't… please, no more…" for once, her face was flushed red, not from embarrassment, but from pleasure.

"Oh but Setsuna! This is so much fun! Don't you like it?" Konoka pouted, her expression making Setsuna's heart skip a beat.

"I do! B-but, it's too much… I can't control myself for much longer…" Setsuna was panting. Konoka's hands eagerly squeezed her breasts, eliciting a moan that made the brunette smile.

"Oh you _do_ like it! But just a little more. Here, let's take off this silly bandage so I can tell how big you really are!"

_Oh no…_ Setsuna thought, _Konoka wants to see me… _naked_!_

Before the helpless girl could react, Konoka had a hold of the white cloth wrapped around her chest in place of a bra, and yanked it off. Setsuna's blush hit with full force, and she vainly tried to cover herself with her arms.

"See Setsuna? I knew you weren't _that_ small! Why do you even wear this thing?"

"I-It's practical!" Setsuna replied, her blush lightening slightly at Konoka's comment.

"Like those shorts?" Konoka asked as she teasingly flipped up Setsuna's skirt.

"Yes!" Setsuna pressed her skirt down firmly, using her other hand to hold her shirt closed.

"I think you would look so cute in a bra and panties!"

Setsuna turned her head to the side and stared at the wall, trying not to imagine Konoka and herself in nothing but lacey undergarments.

She failed miserably.

Setsuna felt her shorts begin to grow wet, or wett_er_ than they had been when Konoka was groping her. Something on her face must've told her love what was happening, because Konoka grinned and started to unbutton her own shirt.

"K-Konoka! What're you doing?" Setsuna asked, her eyes widening in shock.

"Well it's only fair. I got to see your boobs, now you can see mine."

She said it like it was the simplest, most practical thing in the world.

Setsuna couldn't help but be turned on, but she quickly shook her head, squinting her eyes shut and clenching her fists.

_No, no, NO! I will not see Miss Konoka topless, I will not see Miss Konoka topless, I will not see Miss Kono-_

Setsuna's thoughts stopped abruptly as her girlfriend's warm, soft lips pressed gently against her own.

"Setsuuuna. Open your eyes," Konoka urged sweetly. Setsuna couldn't resist. She did as she was told… and almost died of a nosebleed.

Konoka's jacket and blouse hung open teasingly. She had already removed her bra, leaving the skin of her chest exposed where her shirts didn't cover. She gazed down at her guardian with such a sweet and innocent, yet sexy look, that Setsuna felt her shorts grow soaked with her fluids.

"K-Konoka…" she muttered, unable to avert her eyes.

"I love you, Setsuna," the girl said gently, hugging her companion tightly. Setsuna felt their breasts press together and she blushed, but she wrapped her own arms around Konoka's back and nuzzled her face into her hair.

"I love you too, Konoka," she whispered. Setsuna felt the moment was perfect… right up until Konoka gently bit her neck, sending a rush of pleasure through her body.

"Ah! Konokaaa!" she exclaimed. The other girl merely giggled, then returned to groping her girlfriend.

_AH! I-I can't! Miss Konoka, this can't… ah screw it. Who am I fooling?_ Setsuna sighed deeply and let herself go, enjoying the warmth of Konoka's body on hers. She pulled her lover close and kissed her deeply, sighing in pleasure and contentment.

_This is what I always wanted… To hold her like this, as a lover and not a friend. Even the, well, constant touching isn't bad. If anything, it's all too good. What more could I ask for? _

The room was filled with pleasurable gasps and pants, all made by Setsuna's husky voice. Soon enough, Konoka began to grow tired from all her fun, and she nuzzled her head in between her guardian's breasts, enjoying the soft warmth of her body. Setsuna pulled Konoka close and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night, my Princess," she muttered.

"Mmm… 'Night Setsuna…" Konoka sighed, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, Konoka is so perverted, but still. I hope you enjoyed it and will keep reading! Arigatou! HayabusaOkami~<strong>


	10. Last Rest Before the Night

**Fragile Strings of the Heart**

* * *

><p>It's easy to assume that Negi and Asuna were slightly shocked when they returned to their dorm room. Asuna had abruptly covered Negi's eyes with her hand an shoved him back out the door. After, she took care of the half-naked girls on the floor by throwing pillows at them. Setsuna jumped awake, instantly on guard, but Konoka just yawned and snuggled into her partner's lap.<p>

"Um, Konoka…" Setsuna muttered. "I believe we should find somewhere else to go."

"Aw… but I wanna cuddle!" The chocolate-brown-haired princess complained.

"Go cuddle in your bed with clothes on then!" Asuna ordered. "Negi almost had a heart attack when he saw you guys."

"Fine," Konoka pouted, standing and straightening her shirt, which was still hanging open. She took Setsuna's hand and lead her to the bed, where she lay down and rested her guardian's head on her chest. She pulled out Setsuna's hair tie and combed her fingers through the girl's hair. Setsuna sighed in content and closed her eyes.

"Good enough, I guess. You can come in now, Negi!" Asuna said.

The boy came in, his face the same shade as his hair, and bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry Konoe-san, Sakurazaki-san! I did not mean to intrude."

"It coulda been worse," Konoka explained. Setsuna blushed but stayed where she was.

"Sakurazaki, you stayin'?" Asuna asked.

"Of course she is!" Konoka replied for her. However, Setsuna sat up and buttoned her shirt. She retrieved her jacket and stood by the door.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Kagurazaka and Negi-sensei. Konoka, I will see you tomorrow."

And she left.

"Hmph, now see what you did, Asuna?" Konoka crossed her arms with a pout and flopped back on her bed.

Asuna just shrugged and got ready for bed.

* * *

><p>A week passed of life as normal. Setsuna walked Konoka to class, Asuna and Ayaka fought, class got noisy.<p>

Through everything, the vampire attacks were gradually forgotten, and even Negi stopped worrying about Evangeline. She still didn't show up for class, and neither did Chachamaru.

* * *

><p>Two more weeks went by and the night of the full moon came around. Takahata warned Negi to be on his guard, and Setsuna refused to let Konoka out of her sight. The library girls stayed in their rooms, afraid of a second attack.<p>

The five victims - Haruna, Konoka, Nodoka, Ayaka, and Fei Ku - seemed strangely quiet all day.

"Setsuna!" Asuna called as the girls were all heading back to their dorms. The sword girl stopped and turned, waiting for the redhead to catch up.

"What's up?" she asked. Setsuna was carrying her sword as always, and she slung it over her shoulder.

"Do you think Konoka has been acting… weird today?"

"She was kind of off. I'm actually trying to find her right now. I don't want the same thing to happen as last time," Setsuna thought back to the last full moon and scowled.

"I thought I saw her going off with the Library Squad, Ayaka, and Ku, which is weird since she doesn't usually hang out with any of them except maybe Nodoka."

"That _is_ strange. Which way did they go? Show me."

Asuna turned and walked back the way they came, heading toward the school gardens. When they got outside, the sun was already starting down in the sky. There was a premature dusk as dark clouds scooted across the sky.

"Looks like rain…" Asuna observed. "I don't suppose you carry an umbrella, huh?"

Setsuna looked at her sidelong, her eyebrow raised.

"Don't take it the wrong way, it's just an umbrella. Sheesh."

Setsuna laughed to herself and smiled a little, which surprised her.

_Konoka must really be getting to me_, she thought, _It's so easy to smile now…_

"You okay Sakurazaki? Looking a little warm there."

"What! No! Why would you think that I'm not warm at all I'm just fine really!"

Asuna stared at her.

"Way to breath, Sets-"

"Sh!" Setsuna interrupted her. "There they are!"

"Okay, but why are we whispering? It's just girls from our class, what're they gonna do?"

"I don't know. I just sense something funny."

"Well it's not your sense of humor."

"Har har. Just stay low and follow me," Setsuna went into a running crouch and skirted the clearing where she had seen the group of girls. She stopped behind a clump of bushes and beckoned for Asuna to stand next to her. When they were standing together, Asuna accidentally brushed her hand against Setsuna's butt. The other girl didn't seem to notice, but Asuna blushed for a reason she couldn't explain.

_Why does my face feel so hot?_ the redhead wondered curiously. _It's just Setsuna. We're… sort of friends, aren't we? I mean, she _is _kind of-_

"Girls! Wait! Please stop!" Negi's young voice interrupted Asuna's thoughts, and Setsuna froze completely still, staring through the bushes at the clearing. Negi ran into view from the direction of the school and slid to a stop, panting.

The five girls turned around to face him. They all looked normal enough, but they weren't talking to each other or even really looking at anything. They were just… there.

"I know what's happened to you all!" Negi continued. "You've been attacked by a vampire and are now under her control! Please let me help you!"

"K-Konoka?" Setsuna stuttered. "Under control? Kono-"

Setsuna was stopped when Asuna grabbed her from behind, a hand over her mouth.

"What are you thinking, Sakurazaki? What do you plan on doing to help? If what Negi said is true, then that crazy vampire woman could be hiding around here somewhere!" Asuna whispered urgently. Setsuna struggled against her friend's grasp and, despite Asuna's respectable strength, she managed to break free.

"You're the crazy one! Negi's just a kid, but at least I've got my sword and my chi to fight anything that comes at us! Konoka!" Setsuna turned back to her lover, dashing out of the brush towards her. Negi was holding his staff toward the girls and chanting. He stopped when he saw Setsuna, but too late. His staff glowed and created a magic circle, revealing his powers.

_Wh-whaaat! Negi can do- is that… _magic_! _Setsuna thought in shock.

"S-Setsuna!" Negi exclaimed. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to save Konoka! And what's the deal with your glowing stick?"

"This is my staff and-"

"Negi! Behind you!" Asuna shouted suddenly.

"Not Asuna too!" Negi said hopelessly. He spun in time to see Setsuna blocking the vampire's ice attack with her sword. Negi was about to help, when he felt himself being lifted off the ground. He squirmed in the firm grasp to see Chachamaru… again.

Setsuna stood and faced the vampire, too worried about Konoka to help her teacher.

"You're responsible for the state Konoka's in now. I should've just finished you the first time, but I was too soft. Now you're gonna die," she held her Nodachi sword in front of her, crouching low in preparation for her first attack. "I hope you're ready, vampire bitch."

Setsuna lunged as the vampire launched another attack, leaping over it. Setsuna entered a sword lock with the vampire, who was using a rapier made of ice. The battle had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray action! Who will win the duel for Konoka? Oh, and the other girls of course. Join me next time to find out!<strong>


	11. Through a Waltz of Blood

**Fragile Strings of the Heart**

**Chapter Theme: Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

><p>Setsuna was fast, faster than the vampire expected, and she got the first blow without even trying. The blonde woman leapt backward out of range, clutching her wounded hand to her side. The remains of the ice sword lay on the ground at Setsuna's feet.<p>

"That's all you've got?" she asked. "Somehow I expected more from a vampire."

"Heh. You're naïve to think you've beaten me already. Chachamaru!"

Chachamaru dropped Negi from twenty feet in the air and rushed the sword girl. Setsuna dodged sideways and avoided her, but Chachamaru extended a blade from her arm and caught the other girl's side. Asuna lunged to catch Negi, and they both crashed to the ground, bruised, but otherwise okay.

"Ugh, thanks, Asuna," Negi said.

"No problem kid. I couldn't see my teacher get pancaked. Don't make this a habit though, okay?"

"Sounds good. Where did Setsuna go?"

They both looked around. Setsuna was currently engaged in a vicious sword duel with the robot Chachamaru. She was holding out, but neither of them were gaining ground. Negi couldn't help but think that somehow, Chachamaru would not tire, while Setsuna would soon become slow and disoriented.

"Setsuna!" he called, "I can help you!"

Setsuna glanced at him at the wrong moment. Chachamaru broke through her guard and stabbed into her shoulder. Setsuna cried out in pain. She swung her Nodachi and severed Chachamaru's arm at the wrist, taking the blade with her. The two jumped apart, and Setsuna pulled Chachamaru's arm blade out of her shoulder with a hiss of breath.

"What is it Negi?" she shouted, angry at him for getting her hurt, "How the hell could you possibly help me besides _shutting up_?"

Negi flinched and Asuna blinked in shock. Setsuna was usually quiet and shy. She may be a warrior, but she had never shouted like that before. Setsuna faced her opponents again, her eyes hard and sharp. This time the vampire came at her.

_For Konoka,_ Setsuna thought. _For her I have to win, without Negi's - or anyone's - help. _

"Come get me monster! I'm not afraid to die for Konoka!" Setsuna charged right into the vampire woman's attack. She was struck through by dozens of ice shards, but she pushed on, swinging her sword in a wide arc. She felt an impact and followed through on the swing. Blood spattered the ground and Setsuna fell to her knees, weakened by her wounds.

"Ha…hahaha! You, you're better than I thought girl, but not good enough I'm afraid. You could've been valuable to me, but now, you're just pathetic," said the vampire.

Setsuna felt a pressure on the back of her head and realized it was the woman's boot. She fell face first onto the ground and her eyes started to close.

_I lost. I lost the fight for Konoka… I can't live now. There's no more reason for me to live…_

"Setsuna!" A voice said inside her head. It sounded like…

_Sayo…?_ Setsuna wondered.

"Yes it's me! I-I should've come sooner, but I.. I was… hurt. Let me help you now! I can carry you through the pain! _Please_ get up! SETSUNAAA!"

Setsuna saw a white light, and all her pain disappeared. She rolled on the ground, throwing the vampire woman off balance. As she fell, Setsuna jumped to her feet and twirled, her blade at the vampire's neck.

"Any last words, you blood-sucking bitch?" she asked, her voice a growl. The vampire, who had fallen to her knees, turned her head to the sword girl and smiled, showing her fangs.

"None you'd like to hear."

"Fine then," Setsuna raised her sword and gripped it with both hands. She swung down with all her might-

"NO! Setsuna, it's _Evangeline_! She's your classmate!" Negi screamed.

"What!" Asuna exclaimed.

"You mean that British brat is the one that almost beat me?" Setsuna asked in shock, her sword halted barely a hair's-width from Eva's neck.

"_Yes_! You can't kill her! She has enough of a punishment as it is!"

"And what punishment is that?" Setsuna said angrily, "That she gets to bite her classmates to turn them into her slaves, as well as almost kill me?"

"She's trapped here! She can't leave Setsuna, unless she gets my blood!"

"How about a _good_ reason why I can't kill her?" Setsuna had yet to move the blade of her Nodachi from Evangeline's neck.

"It wouldn't be worth it Setsuna. I'd have to report you… I'm sorry, but I can't let you take Evangeline's life."

"Feh. You aren't even worthy of my hand in your death." Setsuna sheathed her sword and backed away. "Now free Konoka."

"Of course, oh great warrior," Evangeline made a mocking bow and snapped her fingers. Setsuna almost lost it, but fortunately, the sight of Konoka's face dominated her mind.

"Se-Setsuna?" the girl's voice was thick with drowsiness. "What am I doin' out here?"

"Sh. Come with me and I'll tell you," Setsuna scooped her lover into her arms and walked towards the school. She was suddenly stopped by Negi.

"Setsuna, and the rest of you," he looked to the other brainwashed girls, as well as Asuna. "Please come with me, and I'll explain everything that you need to know."

The girls all looked at each other in confusion, but they followed Negi back to Konoka and Asuna's dorm room, leaving the vampire and the robot alone in the woods. Evangeline returned to her young self and slumped on the ground.

"Damn that boy…" she muttered, banging her fist on a tree. "I just can't seem to beat him. Or rather, he's not the strong one… It's that sword girl, Setsuna…"

"Master," Chachamaru interrupted. She had retrieved her arm and was standing behind Evangeline. "May I suggest that we return home before you catch cold?"

Evangeline looked at her and huffed. She stood and held her arms out to be lifted. Chachamaru picked her up and set the little vampire on her back. She began walking back to the cabin as Evangeline closed her eyes and snored gently.

* * *

><p>Back toward the school, Setsuna was feeling tired, and her wounds were acting up. Whatever Sayo had done was apparently only temporary. She set Konoka down and put a hand to her forehead.<p>

"Are you okay Setsuna?" Konoka asked in worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just… need to…" Setsuna fell face first onto the grass and Konoka gasped. She knelt down at Setsuna's side and tried to shake her awake. Blood poured out of the sword girl's shoulder and stomach. Her eyes were clouded with pain and she didn't respond.

"Setsunaaa!" Konoka was crying. "Setsuna wake up! _Please!_"

_Setsuna please wake up! Please! _

The voices of Sayo and Konoka began to blur together into one as Setsuna lost consciousness and her blood pooled on the ground in crimson puddles.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, she won. What will happen to our beloved Guardian? Read next time to find out! And for anyone wondering, no, Setsuna is not a hanyo in this story. She's just a human with badass fighting power and chi skills. <strong>


	12. Harmony in Me, My Love

**Fragile Strings of the Heart**

* * *

><p>Setsuna opened her eyes to a white sky. She stared straight up for several seconds, trying to remember what had happened. Hard as she tried, the last thing she remembered was Konoka's distraught face and two voices calling her name, one inside her head and the other from Konoka.<p>

Setsuna sat up and looked around. All she saw in every directions was an expanse of white. She could not distinguish ground from sky, but she knew she was sitting on something solid and flat. Now Setsuna looked down at herself. She caught vague images of blood and pain, but she saw nothing now. Her uniform was untouched, and her Nodachi sword lay in its sheath in her hand.

She stood slowly and turned once all the way around. There was nothing but blankness. When she came back to her original position, Setsuna saw something else. She jumped backward with a gasp, drawing her sword.

"Setsuna, it's me," Konoka said, tilting her head with a smile. Setsuna sheathed her sword and blushed, rubbing the back of her head.

"K-Konoka, I'm sorry. It's just, you weren't there a second ago…"

"That's okay. Silly Setsuna, what are you thinking?" Konoka reached out her hand, but when Setsuna moved to take it, the girl disappeared in a whiff if color. Setsuna's eyes widened in panic and she spun around.

"Hi Setsuna, it's been a little while," Sayo said.

"S-Sayo? Where did you come from, and where'd Konoka go?"

"I don't know. I guess it's you."

"M-Me?" Setsuna asked. "What am I doing?"

"You tell me," Sayo shrugged as her form shifted and became that of Konoka, "You tell me."

"Wh-what's going on!" Setsuna exclaimed, backing away from Konoka/Sayo.

"Nothing much. You're actually unconscious right now, and we're both very worried." the figures form shifted again, back to the ghost girl.

"S-Kono… You, who are you?"

"That depends, who do you want me to be?" the girl blurred, so that half of her was Konoka and the other half Sayo.

"Stop doing that! Stay one way so I can talk to you!" Setsuna shouted, her voice rising in panic and confusion.

"I can't decide who to be until you do."

"What?"

"Who do you want Setsuna? Who is the one you want to see first? Which face should you see first when you wake?"

"I-I don't know! How can I- What are you saying?" Setsuna clutched her head with her hands. The sheath hit the ground and bounced once, sending ripples of color through the ground; red, blue, purple, pink.

"Your mind is confused, Setsuna. It doesn't know what it wants. On the one hand," the figure became wholly Konoka, "You have familiarity, comfort, and friendship. Everything you want lies with her. But…" Now Sayo's face took over, "On the other there is freedom, fresh experience, a new beginning for your chance to start over, another thing you want. So who will it be?"

Setsuna watched as the two faces and bodies switched back and forth unti they blended into one person; Sayo's snow white hair topped a head holding Konoka's chocolate-brown eyes and gentle lips. The outdated sailor uniform became wine-red with a plaid skirt. The combined posture of both girls presented a slight shift to her right foot, her head tilted and hands clasped behind her back.

"Well Se-chan? Who will it be? Is this what you want? Sadly, you can't really have both of us."

The brown eyes swirled with gold, creating a caramel color, and the hair became a very light shade of brown, almost blonde.

"Is this your perfect girl? Am _I_ good enough for you?"

Setsuna blinked, and when her eyes opened, the Sayoka image was right in front of her. She - it? - wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck and pulled their faces close together. Setsuna blushed red and closed her eyes. When their lips met, the girl became -

"Setsuna! Setsuna wake up!" Konoka's voice penetrated the world of white, and the whole thing shook.

"K-Konoka?" Setsuna wondered aloud, pushing away the fake girl.

"No Setsuna! Don't go back there! You can have me, here. I can be both of them for you!" Sayoka grabbed onto the sword girl's arm and pulled her back, away from the crack that was forming in the little world.

"She's waiting for me. I have to go back so I can protect her!" Setsuna struggled against the surprisingly strong girl holding her.

"But what about me Setsuna?" she said in Sayo's voice. "I saved your life! Without me, you would've lost Konoka anyway!"

Setsuna looked back at what she know realized was her own imagination. She took the other girl's hand and gently pried her off.

"I'm sorry," she said with genuine sadness. "But I have someone who really needs me, and I can't let her down, not again. I have to go now, but I'll remember you, my nameless love, I'll remember you."

Setsuna turned and walked into the brighter light, leaving the girl behind. The golden figure fell to her knees and reached out her hands after the departing sword girl.

A single tear of gold dripped down her cheek and landed on the ground, creating colored ripples. She looked down, seeing more coming from the other direction. She looked up and saw Setsuna wipe an arm across her eyes. She was crying too.

_I'll remember you, my nameless love._ Setsuna said again, her voice echoing through her mind.

_Setsuna, _the other girl said.

_Yeah?_ Setsuna stopped shortly in her tracks.

_My name, my name is Yume. Remember me, please._

Setsuna looked back and smiled, waving at Yume.

_Sure thing, _she said, _my Yume._

Yume smiled happily and sat back on her legs. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and waved as Setsuna disappeared. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as her body shimmered. Soon, she was nothing but a cluster of cherry blossom petals blowing in a mysterious breeze.

* * *

><p>Setsuna opened her eyes and looked around the room. She was lying in a bed on the bottom bunk, and she felt something heavy and warm lying across her. She looked down and saw Konoka, her arms folded over Setsuna's stomach and sleeping. Her eyes blinked open, and she looked up at Setsuna's face.<p>

After a moment, she gasped and her eyes widened in excitement.

"Setsuna!" Konoka exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her guardian and squeezing. Setsuna smiled, and she felt her shoulder grow wet from Konoka's tears.

"Setsuna you came back to me!" Konoka was sobbing. "You came back…"

"Of course I did. What makes you think I wouldn't have?" Setsuna looked over Konoka's shoulder and saw the others in the room. Asuna, Negi, Haruna, Nodoka, Yue, Fei Ku, and Ayaka all looked on with warm smiles.

"Welcome back," Negi said. "We sure missed you."

_I missed me too. _Setsuna thought as she hugged Konoka tighter. She didn't expect to see her, but Setsuna couldn't help but look around for Sayo. When she saw a slight bluish wisp in the air near all the others, she smiled to herself and closed her eyes.

_I promise, I _will_ remember you, Yume, my dream._

* * *

><p><strong>Yume means dream in Japanese, so that's why I named her that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. It was interesting to write, and I look forward to Chapter 13. See you then! HayabusaOkami~ <strong>


	13. Losing the Words to Sing

**Fragile Strings of the Heart**

* * *

><p>Setsuna and Konoka sat together on the bed, the brown-haired girl's arm wrapped around her lover comfortingly. The rest of the group, which included Asuna, Ayaka, the Library girls, and Fei Ku, all sat and stood around as Negi explained everything that had happened.<p>

"So, like, you can totally do _magic_?" Haruna asked excitedly.

"That's correct," Negi replied, blushing slightly from self-consciousness.

"But, what I don't get is the whole 'partners' thing…" Ayaka muttered. "So you just partner up with someone and you both get stronger?"

"Not quite sister," a voice said suddenly. Everyone looked at Negi as a white rodent climbed out of his suit jacket and sat on his head. "What Negaruni here is trying to say is that _he_ can make _you_ stronger, in return for you defending his life and all, of course."

"Chamo!" Negi exclaimed.

"Why is that rat… _talking_?" Asuna asked.

"Hey! _Ermine_!" Chamo said. "What kind of rat has these good looks, sweet cheeks?"

Seconds later, Asuna had him by the head and tail and threatened to pull him in half.

"Awright! I give, I give!" Chamo shouted, flailing wildly in the redhead's death grip. Asuna fumed, but she let him go and he climbed back up onto Negi's shoulder.

"So just how do we _do_ this 'contract'?" Yue asked curiously. She was drinking yet another juice box, which read 'Black Pepper and Curry' on the front.

"Well, um…" Negi blushed and fiddled with his suit buttons.

"What is it Negi-kun?" Haruna asked. "You can tell us!" she hugged him, smothering his face in her chest. Ayaka growled angrily.

"Simple. You just gotta give the kid a big wet one!" Chamo leapt in the air, making kissy faces which, understandably, disturbed several of those present.

"You mean kiss Negi? No problem!" Haruna said. "C'mon kid, lay it on me!"

Before anyone else could react, Haruna pulled Negi's face to her own and kissed him. Ayaka, Setsuna, Konoka, and Asuna all gasped in shock. Fei Ku looked on blankly, while Yue sighed and slurped her juice.

"Awright, Pac-ti-o!" Chamo shouted. A bright glow filled the room, and Haruna gasped as a tingly feeling shot through her body. Three glowing cards appeared in the air and shot into her body.

"Well, that was weird," she muttered. "Now what, Negi? Show me what I can do!" Haruna struck a pose.

"Um, uh, okay, I…" Negi adjusted his glasses and fetched his staff from the corner. "Partner Haruna! Show me the power… hidden within you!" A magic sphere appeared in front of Haruna's chest. Negi reached into it with one hand and drew it out slowly. When the sphere disappeared and his hand was free, a single card sat neatly between his index and middle finger. It showed Haruna with a strange get up and a blank drawing pad.

"Oh, me likey!" Haruna sang as she twirled, her new skirt billowing out. "But… what do I do?"

"Try drawing something," Konoka suggested. Haruna drew a little bird on the first page of her pad. When she had finished, it suddenly leapt off the page and flew through the room, singing sweetly.

"Ohh!" there was a collective awe in the room at seeing this miracle. Nodoka went to the window and opened it, watching the bird fly away through the night air.

"Me next!" Ku shouted as she bowled into Negi, kissing him.

"Pactio!"

"Partner Ku, show me the power hidden within you!"

Ku appeared in a black Karate outfit, her pale blonde hair drawn up in a short ponytail.

"Ku is _real _master now! Hiyyyaaa!" Fei Ku kicked high over everyone's heads, faster than they could see.

"Looks like a Cosplay card, Negster. Way to go! And Haruna here is a Rare!" Chamo said.

"Um… what?" Ayaka asked, the confusion more than evident on her face.

"C'mon sister, it can't be that hard!"

"She's blonde, give'er a break," Asuna snickered.

"Oh, like _you_ understand, _Bells_?" Ayaka put her hands on her hips, and the two girls locked eyes.

"Oh c'mon, you two…" Konoka pushed her way between them, stepping up to Negi. "You mean that Haruna is now stronger than Fei Ku, right?"

"Well, y-yes, that's right Konoka! You're very smart!" Negi said.

"Psht, I coulda figured that one out…" Asuna muttered.

"There are actually three types of cards; the Rare, Cosplay, and Dud cards. Duds are the worst, because they don't make you any stronger, while Cosplays are acceptable in a pinch, but Rares are by far the best."

"Each partner gets one of each of these cards, and when Bro activates the contract, he draws one at random," Chamo added helpfully. "But anyway, who else wants to become a partner?" He asked, rubing his little ermine paws together.

"I'll do it!" Ayaka exclaimed. "Don't worry Negi, I'll help you now…" she took the boy into her arms and kissed him deeply, almost causing him to faint.

"That's enough outa you!" Asuna said when the pactio was over. "My turn now." she stood in front of Negi, but then hesitated.

"Whatsa matter Asuna? Scared?" Ayaka taunted.

"It-It's my first one, okay? And now I gotta do it with this stupid kid…" Asuna slowly leaned in and closed her eyes. When she stopped again, Konoka sighed and playfully pushed her forward. After the pactio was complete, Asuna turned on her.

"K-Konokaaa!" she shouted. "Why did you _do_ that?"

"You were taking to long," was her simple reply. Setsuna looked on and smiled slightly. She didn't even consider making a contract with Negi though.

_I don't need him to protect what's important to me. I'm strong enough on my own…_

"If that was true, then how'd you end up like this?" Sayo asked quietly from right beside her.

"It's his fault in the first place. Besides, I still won, didn't I?"

"Only barely," Sayo muttered, becoming slightly visible as she wrapped her cold, ethereal arms around Setsuna. "I thought I lost you…"

"Ha, can't get rid of me that easily," Setsuna bragged, but she was blushing. Sayo really _did_ mean something to her. Her dream of Sayo and Konoka came back to her, and she scooted away slightly.

"What's wrong Setsuna?" Sayo asked, hurt.

"N-Nothing, I just… wanna go to sleep now, that's all," the raven-haired girl laid down and rolled towards the wall. She closed her eyes and felt the cold spot leave her back.

_I'm sorry Sayo, but I can't, not with you. Konoka is the one I love… I think… _

Those last two words scared Setsuna. She never thought that she would be unsure of her feelings toward Konoka, but she was. Tears brimmed in her eyes, and she struggled to get to sleep before she could cry with everyone else there.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the other girls except for Konoka and Asuna left, leaving them with Setsuna and Negi. Only Ayaka, Asuna, Fei Ku, and Haruna had made contracts with Negi so far, but Chamo made it his goal to 'recruit' the others eventually.<p>

Konoka slid into bed beside her lover. Setsuna rolled over and snuggled up close to Konoka. She blushed when she realized that the other girl was naked except for her underwear. The warmth of Konoka's body made her drowsy though, and she closed her eyes.

"Night Setsuna. I love you." Konoka said as she kissed the top of her guardian's head.

"Good night Konoka," Setsuna replied readily, but for some reason, she couldn't quite bring herself to say those three other words.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I do plan on changing most of their powers, as well as the necessity of making some of them up due to lack of material from the show. Anyway, Setsuna is rather confused, is she not? See more next chapter, when we return with Fragile Strings! HayabusaOkami~ Also, 11 now as a theme song, although most chapters won't, check it out if you're curoious!<strong>


	14. Voice in the Night

**Fragile Strings of the Heart**

* * *

><p>Setsuna soon fell asleep in the warmth of Konoka's arms. She did not dream, but her last thought was of Yume, the strange fictitious girl who was a combination of Konoka and Sayo.<p>

Asuna changed and climbed into her bed, her mind reeling slightly after her kiss with Negi. The young boy, on the other hand, seemed completely unfazed. He sat at his desk doing paperwork. Chamo lay across Negi's head, asleep.

* * *

><p>Ayaka was lying in her bed, thoughts of Negi running through her mind and her face red.<p>

_I can't believe I really kissed Negi!_ she thought._ And his face aftewards was so cute..._

She sighed contentedly and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Haruna and Fei Ku found out the hard way the cost of their magic; when they returned to their rooms, they ate everything they could find. Shortly after, Ku fell asleep, but the library girls were in their dorm room talking.<p>

* * *

><p>"So there's really magic then, huh?" Yue said, "It's strange to learn about something that's been rumored for so long a time."<p>

"I never really believed in magic until now," Haruna added. "But it's kinda hard to deny after that bird that I drew actually flew around…"

Nodoka sat quietly with a little grin on her face, staring at something far off. Her face was flushed slightly, and she hadn't said a word since the three of them had left Negi's room. Haruna and Yue looked at her, then at each other with raised eyebrows.

"What d'you think's up with her?" Haruna wondered.

"I'm not sure…" Yue replied. "She seems to be daydreaming. I think…"

"Nodokaaa." they both said. "Nodoka. Nodoka!"

"Ah! What? I-I it's not what you think, I swear! I didn't, um…" Nodoka trailed off, her blush darkening. She fiddled with her skirt and stared at the table in front of her.

"Nodoka?" Yue asked, concerned for her friend's well-being.

"You all right girl?" Haruna scooted around the table and put her arm around Nodoka's shoulders. Yue did the same from the opposite side, effectively trapping the shy, purple-haired girl between them.

"I-I uh…" Nodoka panicked. She didn't know what her friends might think of her if she told them…

"C'mon Nodoka, if not us, then who are you gonna tell?" Haruna questioned, gently squeezing her.

"Well, I gu- I g-g-guess I could, but you have to promise not to let anyone else know! Especially not… her…"

The dreamy way Nodoka said 'her' immediately brought both of the other girls to the same - correct - conclusion.

"You have a crush on someone!" they both exclaimed, Haruna's voice slightly louder than that of Yue.

"Well… y-y-yeah…" Nodoka's face reddened again, but she smiled slightly.

"You have to tell us who!" Haruna urged.

"Yes! And we won't tell anyone, we promise!" Yue agreed.

"Well, she-she's really… cool."

Haruna and Yue looked at each other behind Nodoka, each wondering if the other was thinking the same thing.

"And… she saved me… twice…"

Now the two friends were certain.

"It-it's… Se-Setsuna!" Nodoka closed her eyes, waiting for the other girls' reactions. When no surprised gasps came, no shunning words, she opened one eye and looked around. Haruna and Yue were both smiling. They hugged her tight, and Nodoka found herself smothered by her bustier friend, while Yue's arms wrapped around her waist.

"We're so happy for you Nodoka!" Haruna said excitedly.

"Yeah, that's great! Setsuna is a really nice girl." Yue agreed.

"But-" Nodoka's muffled voice interrupted their cheer. "She's with… Konoka now… What am I supposed to do?"

The other girls released their friend and thought. Nodoka frowned, thinking about Setsuna and her strong arms which had carried her back to this very room that night…

"You could still tell her," Haruna suggested. "It's not like she has to go out with you. You could just, y'know, let her know you're interested."

"Haruna," Yue muttered. "How's she supposed to do that? What would Konoka say if Nodoka just admitted love to her girlfriend?"

"Hm… I didn't think of that… Well, you could always try to get her alone. The baths might be a good place."

"The b-b-baths!" Nodoka exclaimed, her eyes widening beneath her bangs as her face glowed red. She had to admit that she had seen all of her classmates naked at least once, but to tell Setsuna how she felt while they were both unclothed? She couldn't do _that_!

"Yeah, that's actually a good idea," Yue agreed, although Nodoka was shaking her head furiously, both at the idea, and also to clear the dirty thoughts that had somehow snuck in.

"Yeah Nodoka…" Haruna grinned. "You should talk to Setsuna in the baths tomorrow. I'm sure she won't mind what you have to say."

"I-I-I… No! I can't! What about her and Konoka?"

"You're not hurting anything just by _telling_ her," Yue explained, trying to calm her friend. "And being naked together doesn't change that."

"If anything, it'll just prove to her how sincere you are, that you have self control." Haruna added.

"I-I guess you're r-r-right…" Nodoka calmed down slightly. "Alright I'll do it! Tomorrow I'll get Setsuna to come to the baths with me and I'll tell her how I feel!" Nodoka clenched her fist with determination as Yue and Haruna looked on, proud of their friend.

* * *

><p>Little did they know, a fourth person was in the room with them, and she heard everything. Sayo felt tears come to her eyes, and she flew away through the wall.<p>

_More competition for my dear Setsuna!_ she thought hopelessly. _And the dead girl is still the one with the least chance! Now what will I do? Unless… I can tell her! Then she won't go to the baths with that other girl!_ _I need to keep the other girls away from my angel. I want Setsuna to be happy, and she can't stay happy if she keeps getting confused by all the girls who like her. I have to stop her from making a bad decision..._

Sayo flew in the direction of Setsuna's room. She had to tell about Nodoka, and find out what Setsuna was really feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Setsuna, not another one. Will Sayo help or hinder the situation? Find out next time Fragile Strings returns! ~HayabusaOkami<strong>


	15. Heart of Dissonance

**Fragile Strings of the Heart**

* * *

><p>Setsuna was sleeping when Sayo found her in Konoka's room. It <em>was<em> the middle of the night after all.

_Oh no! I didn't think of this…_ Sayo worried. In her rush, she had forgotten the time, and hadn't realized that there was no reason for Setsuna to be awake. The ghost girl tried desperately to wake her crush, but her efforts were in vain. Sayo hovered a few inches above the floor, her face in her hands as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Konoka was sprawled over her lover, arms wrapped around Setsuna's waist and their legs tangled together. Sayo couldn't hope to wake Setsuna without also alerting the other girl. There was no way for her to warn her angel about Nodoka's plans.

Hopeless, Sayo flew out of the room to find someplace to cry in peace.

* * *

><p>The next day the girls had off. Setsuna woke to an empty bed when she heard someone knock on the door.<p>

"I'll get it!" Konoka called from the kitchen. She walked by, wiping her hands on her apron. Asuna snoring away in the top bunk, and Negi was eating at the low table in the living room, paperwork spread around him.

"Oh, Nodoka?" Konoka said from the doorway. "Please, come in!" She opened the door wider to reveal the shy, purple-haired library aid.

"Oh, n-no! It's okay! I was just wondering if, um… Se-Setsuna would come with me? I want to… talk to her about… something." Nodoka stuttered as she fidgeted with the edge of her skirt. She was wearing a loose white top with no shoulders, and a pale yellow skirt. She had a clip in her hair so that it was actually out of her face for once.

"Hey Nodoka," Setsuna said blearily from the bed as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What's up?"

"Set-Setsuna! I-I didn't see you there! I, um, I wanted to-to talk with you."

"Sure," Setsuna replied. "Just let me get changed."

"O-of course!" Nodoka's face flushed red for some reason, and Konoka tilted her head, confused.

Setsuna took her clothes into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She could here Konoka making idle conversation with Nodoka, but she had yet to hear Negi's voice, which meant he was probably too preoccupied with his work.

After she changed, Setsuna came back out. Nodoka looked at her and then quickly looked away as her blush deepened. Setsuna blinked.

"You look… nice…" Nodoka muttered behind her hand. Setsuna was wearing a tight black t-shirt and snug jeans. Her hair was up in her signature ponytail.

"Well, thank you." she said. "Ready to go?" Nodoka nodded.

"I wish I could come with you…" Konoka muttered, frowning. "But I promised Asuna I'd help her with a project. Plus, I can't exactly leave Negi here by himself."

Setsuna failed to understand how the young wizard couldn't be left alone, but she accepted Konoka's usual confusing logic in stride. She gave her girlfriend a kiss before leaving with Nodoka.

"So where're we going Nodoka?" she asked.

"Um… to the- to the-the…" Nodoka muttered something unintelligible.

"Um…" Setsuna glanced at her sidelong.

"The baths!" Nodoka exclaimed, and then quickly covered her mouth.

"What, are you worried about Konoka?" Setsuna asked, stepping closer to the other girl and touching her shoulder comfortingly. "She won't mind. It's not like you haven't seen me naked before!" Setsuna smiled, but she only seemed to make Nodoka more uncomfortable, so she dropped her hand and moved away.

"I know, but… It's… different…" Nodoka said quietly.

"Okaaayy…" Setsuna just looked ahead again.

* * *

><p>When they got to the baths, Nodoka was even more fidgety. She quickly removed her clothes and covered herself with a towel. Setsuna on the other hand took her time. She leisurely unzipped her pants and pulled them down. Nodoka felt her face grow hotter, and when Setsuna reached to pull off her shirt, something else began to warm up as well.<p>

"You okay Nodoka?" Setsuna asked suddenly, now in only her bandage bra and black shorts.

"I-I-I'm fine! Just f-fine! I, um…"

_Ohgodohgodohgod! _Nodoka panicked, dirty thought after dirty thought flooding her mind. _Curse my hormones!_ She could swear that Setsuna was teasing her, with the sensuous way she was pulling off her clothes, revealing her strong, muscled body.

Setsuna was oblivious. She finished undressing and headed into the main room of the baths. Nodoka, realizing this, followed shortly after, trying to control her breathing. She saw Setsuna in the water and calmed down; most of the other girl's body was submerged beyond sight.

Setsuna was leaning against the side of the pool, relaxing with her eyes closed in the warm water. She opened her eyes when she heard Nodoka's bear feet on the tile and watched her. Nodoka blushed again as she slowly dropped her towel.

"You're a pretty girl, Nodoka." Setsuna said suddenly. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized the possible implications of what she had just said. "Um, I mean uh… No! You're not, I mean, it's not that you're _not_, but not particularly to me!" Setsuna stood and waved her hands vigorously, trying to get Nodoka to understand what she meant.

Nodoka came closer to the edge of the pool, trying to assure Setsuna that she had not crossed any sort of line, when her foot slipped.

* * *

><p>In slow motion, Nodoka fell forward into Setsuna's already-outstretched arms. In a moment, their lips met, both sets of eyes widening. Before either could move, another person entered the room, towel wrapped around her bear body.<p>

"Setsuuuna! Negi decided to help Asuna with her project, so I thought I'd- What?"

Setsuna pushed Nodoka off of her, a little to urgently.

"Konoka it's-" she began, but the tears were already forming.

"Setsuna… how could you? How _could_ you!" Konoka yelled, her fists clenched at her sides. "If you didn't really love me, all you had to do was _say_ so! I-I _hate_ you! Both of you!" Her lips quivered, and the tears streamed down her cheeks.

Nodoka sat up to her neck in the water, staring at the girl who had just unwittingly kissed her.

Konoka ran back out the door, and Setsuna dragged herself out of the pool to chase her.

"Setsuna, I-" Nodoka said.

"No! Nodoka, if you hadn't… No. Just don't follow me!" She ran out after Konoka.

"I-I'm _sorry_…" Nodoka mumbled. She dropped her head into her hands and cried.

Witness to all of it, Sayo floated overhead. She _knew _this would happen. Knew that Nodoka would be no good for her angel. Now this happened. What was she to do? How could she hope to repair Setsuna and Konoka's relationship now?

* * *

><p>In one of the bushes by the pool, a small lens shifted its focus. The lens belonged to a camera witch was focused at the area around the door, right where everything just went down. This camera in turn belonged to a certain someone who just might be Sayo's only hope at saving her angel's love life with Konoka.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well huh. What have we here? You will find out next time, whereas I, being the all-knowing author, will sit here and mock you with my knowledge! Bwa ha ha ha haa! Ahem, anyway. Next time; Fragile Strings! HayabusaOkami~<strong>


	16. Cadence of the Lost

**Fragile Strings of the Heart**

**Chapter Theme: Missing by Evanescence**

* * *

><p><strong>The strings play, and you feel their harmony running through you. You sweat, you shake, you stutter. You are almost there. You can do this. The song is complete, and it is beautiful, when suddenly something interferes. <strong>

**"I-I'm sorry!" **

**Their face goes blank. You lose hope. Then something stings. **

**"I can't forgive you." **

**You are shattered beyond belief. You are screaming. It is Hell. You are alone. **

**The darkness and shadows return. You see them everywhere you turn. You don't belong. You can't find your place. **

**You are lost. **

**You are confused. **

**There is nothing around but pain and heartbreak. **

**The strings begin to snap and you lose hope. **

**Suddenly, with a last burst of strength, you grab onto the only remaining string and pull yourself up. You begin the arduous climb back to the top. You try to start again. **

**You must repair the strings. **

**Never let go. **

**Keep playing. **

**Keep singing. **

**You have let the strings break. **

**You are love. **

**You must be complete. **

* * *

><p>Setsuna found Konoka in the changing room, trying to get her clothes back on. She seemed to be having difficulty seeing through her tears, and she was struggling.<p>

"Konoka!" Setsuna exclaimed. "Please, let me-"

"No! Setsuna you… I let you take care of my heart, and now you broke it…" Konoka threw her shoe at the other girl. Setsuna easily caught it and set it aside. She went to Konoka, holding her arms out to try and hug her, but Konoka pushed her away. She turned on Setsuna, a look of pure anger and pain in her eyes.

"You, you _promised! _I thought… I thought _I_ was the only person you loved. I didn't know you would go and… and _tongue_ every girl that came to you!"

Setsuna flinched.

_Is that… what Konoka really thinks?_

"Konoka, I'm sorry but, you don't understand! Nodoka fell and we…"

"Somehow started kissing?" Konoka sounded understandably disbelieving.

"C'mon! Konoka you know I… I l-l-love yo-"

"Then why are you having such a hard time _saying it!_" Konoka tears were running full force now, and she threw herself at Setsuna. She hit at the sword girl with her fists, but Setsuna didn't take any notice. Konoka broke down, her strikes weakening, until she became a sobbing mess in Setsuna's arms.

"K-Konoe-san?" Nodoka's voice said from the doorway to the bath.

Setsuna's head whipped around. She glared at the purplette before gesturing to the door. Nodoka sobbed, grabbing her clothes and running out, covered only with a towel.

"K-Konoka?" Setsuna whispered.

"…What?" Konoka said after a few seconds. She was leaning heavily against Setsuna.

"Do you believe me? You know I love you, and I- I would never hurt you… If I could help it…"

"I can't. I just can't absorb what you two were doing in there, and I don't believe you. Not until you prove yourself." Konoka gently pushed away and went back to her clothes, managing to get them on. She came back to Setsuna and stood staring into her eyes.

"H-How do I prove myself?" Setsuna asked.

"…Figure it out…" Konoka turned and started to walk away. Setsuna reached for her, but Konoka spun and slapped her across the face with the back of her hand. Tears sprung into Setsuna's eyes as she watched her love walk away, not from her stinging cheek, but from the pain in her heart.

* * *

><p>Sayo was still observing, and when Konoka left, she sunk down to the floor and hovered at Setsuna's shoulder. Sayo followed her around while she changed, and sat on the bench next to her when she put her head in her hands.<p>

"How long are you going to sit there, Sayo?" Setsuna said suddenly a few minutes later. Sayo jumped slightly.

"I-I… you knew I was here the whole time?"

"Since Konoka left, yeah." Setsuna lifted her head and looked right at the ghost girl. "I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

"No! You're not an idiot! It was just… an accident! It's not Konoka's fault she can't see that! You just need to… to…"

"To prove myself? What could she possibly even mean! I don't get it!" Setsuna pulled at her hair and growled angrily. "I thought it was so easy. I was so happy when I only loved Konoka, but now that I'm with her, it always seems like I'm looking at someone else."

"I'm… I'm sorry Setsuna. Is this my fault? Am I causing you pain?" Sayo scooted closer on the bench, until her cool, ethereal leg brushed Setsuna's. The other girl shivered as a chill passed up her spine, but she returned the gesture by leaning into Sayo. The ghost girl, through some effort, managed to make herself solid enough to touch.

"It's so complicated Sayo…" Setsuna sighed. Sayo gently stroked her hair and made soothing noises in her throat.

"It's okay Setsuna. You just need to let her relax. I know she still loves you, but she's too angry to show it. Besides, you have no reason to be guilty. At least _you_ know it wasn't real."

"That's just the problem," Setsuna muttered as she sat up and stared blankly at the floor. "I'm not so sure it wasn't…"

"What d'you mean?" Sayo tilted her head, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"I mean I don't know if it wasn't real. When I accidentally kissed Nodoka, it felt… it felt good. I didn't feel guilty, and I wasn't thinking about Konoka… at all…" Setsuna began crying again, and she covered her face with her hands. "What- what am I Sayo? What am I if I can't even hold on to the one person I've always loved? Am I- am I a whore? For liking other girls? For kissing Nodoka and _enjoying_ it?"

Sayo blinked, shocked at Setsuna's choice of words. Though technically correct, she thought it was a bit too harsh to tell her so.

"It's okay to like other girls Setsuna. It's just your hormones reacting to the things you want."

"You mean like my childhood friend, a ghost, and a shy librarian?" Setsuna asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," Sayo smiled slightly. "Just like that."

* * *

><p>"Hey Setsuna," a voice interrupted suddenly. "Mind if I come in?"<p>

_That voice… Asakura-san?_ Setsuna sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Y-Yeah, come in it's okay."

Kazumi walked in then, wearing a tight white button up blouse and jeans.

"A little bird told me you were having some problems." she said.

"B-Bird…?" Setsuna was confused. "Who could've told you?"

"Well… you see I kinda have this secret…" Kazumi - perky, confident Kazumi - blushed.

"Well, what is it?" Setsuna was curious, despite her mood.

"I kinda, um…" Kazumi fiddled with the hem of her shirt and looked away. "I kinda like girls…"

Setsuna was nonplussed, and Sayo shared a similar expression beside her.

"Alright well, good for you!" Setsuna congratulated. "What does this have to do with me and Konoka?"

"Um… I have a spy cam… in the baths… y'know, so I can watch the others without them knowing. I… I like you Setsuna, and I wanna help you out."

It was now Setsuna's turn to blush. Sayo looked back and forth between the two of them with her eyebrows raised.

"How… How do you plan on doing that?" Setsuna asked to get off of the previous thought.

"I caught some film of what happened. I… I could give it to you if you want, so you could show Konoka and she wouldn't be mad at you anymore."

"Alright, where is it?" Setsuna asked, excited at the chance to right her wrong.

"You can have it on one condition…" Kazumi said.

_Oh no… please don't say what I think you're going to- _Setsuna didn't even get to finish her thought.

"I want you to kiss me!" Kazumi exclaimed, her eyes shut tight and her hands clenched. Setsuna smacked her forehead and sighed.

_Not another one…_

* * *

><p><strong>Well weren't expecting <em>that<em>, now were ya? See you next time! What eill Setsuna's decision be? Perform the kiss and risk another doting crush, or try to save her love life on her own? HayabusaOkami~!**


	17. Hymn of the Broken Heart

**Fragile Strings of the Heart**

* * *

><p>"P-Please Setsuna? Just one kiss. I mean, you can't hurt anything anymore than you already have- oops…" Kazumi stopped herself too late and watched as Setsuna's entire body stiffened. The sword girl stepped toward the redhead , eyes lowered, and raised her hand. Kazumi closed her eyes in fear.<p>

"I-" Setsuna faltered. She didn't know what to say. Kazumi waited, and when she felt a gentle, callused hand stroke her cheek, she opened her eyes.

"S-Setsuna?" she wondered, looking into the sad grey eyes before her.

"Thank you Kazumi, for helping me." Setsuna stood on her tip-toes and gently kissed the taller girl. Kazumi's eyes widened in shock, then closed in pleasure. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss, but Setsuna pulled away quickly. "Now show me where the video is."

Slightly disappointed, but still blushing from what she got, Kazumi took Setsuna's hand and led her along. Setsuna turned and gestured to Sayo to follow. In no time at all, they reached Kazumi's room, and she closed and locked the door behind her.

"Where're-" Setsuna started to ask where Kazumi's roommates were, but the other girl put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't talk. I-I… I just want to help you, and I don't know how long I can control myself for…" Kazumi quickly drew her hand away and went to her computer. She brought up the display for her spy cam and selected the section of video that Setsuna wanted. Setsuna stood behind her, leaning on the back of her chair, and Sayo floated overhead.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Kazumi turned around and held out a small flash drive.<p>

"This has the part of the video that you'll need to convince Konoka. I-I hope it helps… for your sake." Kazumi bowed her head to avoid Setsuna's gaze. When their hands touched, she blushed and stood up to get the door.

"Thank you Kazumi. This means a lot to me, and I know it must hurt you…" Setsuna muttered, a light red color crossing her own cheeks in guilt.

"It-It's okay. As long as I know you'll be happy."

Sayo was struck by how much Kazumi sounded like she had when helping to get Setsuna and Konoka together the first time. She admired the other girl's strength of will for being alone with Setsuna so long and not trying anything.

She spoke too soon.

When Setsuna was at the door, Kazumi hesitated in opening it. Setsuna placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kazumi, you okay?" she asked. Kazumi moved forward, pinning Setsuna against the inside of the door. Setsuna gasped, too shocked to speak.

"I-I…" Kazumi was panting lightly, excited and afraid at the same time. "Setsuna, I…" she kissed the shorter girl on the mouth for several seconds, trying to convey everything she wanted to say in that one gesture. Sayo, panicking, was ready to possess Kazumi and get her off Setsuna when the reporter moved away of her own accord. She held Setsuna's hand gently and gazed at the floor.

"Kazumi…" the sword girl muttered absently.

"…I'm sorry!" Kazumi yanked the door open and roughly pushed Setsuna out. She slammed it shut and leaned her back against it, gazing up at the ceiling. She listened, but didn't hear anything. On the other side of the door, Setsuna stood staring with Sayo beside her. After almost a minute, Kazumi finally heard her footsteps fading away.

She sank down and hugged her knees, then buried her face in her arms and cried.

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed to herself.

* * *

><p>Setsuna walked slowly, wondering to herself what the hell just happened, and more importantly; how she felt about it.<p>

"Set-Setsuna?" Sayo asked quietly from her side. The ghost felt guilty, for being the only one who had stuck beside her when she was alone.

_Why do I feel bad for supporting her? _Sayo wondered silently. _Is it… because I wish it could be Konoka doing this? Or because I wish I could comfort her in other ways…?_

"I'm… fine. I'm fine, okay?" Setsuna turned and ran… away from Konoka's dorm room. Sayo saw tears glittering where she passed, and she made to follow, but stopped herself.

"Setsuna, what's happened to you? I wish- I wish I could help you in some way… I want to… to make you happy again. I want to be the one who makes you smile…" Sayo felt her eyes water with the ghosts of tears. She realized that Setsuna had dropped the flash drive, and she bent to pick it up, managing to hold it in her partly ethereal hands. Determined, she headed for Konoka's room and waited for someone to open the door. Although she could easily pass through, she couldn't get the little object in her hands to become intangible.

* * *

><p>When Asuna came out with Negi, she whisked into the room. The two leaving shivered and looked around.<p>

"Wh-what was that breeze?" Negi asked.

"No clue." Asuna squinted back into the room.

"What?" Negi asked. "Do you see something?"

"Weird, could've sworn I just saw someone in there now. Oh well, let's go. It's bath time for you mister!" Asuna picked up the young wizard and carried him off, kicking and whining. Sayo approached Konoka's bed, finding the girl asleep, her cheeks tear-stained. The ghost gently slid the little device into Konoka's hands.

The brunette stirred in her sleep, hugging her self against the cold of Sayo's body.

"Mm, Setsuna… Why am I so cold? Where are you?" Konoka muttered. "Hold me… Please…" A tear slid down her cheek and Sayo smiled sadly.

"I knew you still loved her," She muttered to herself. "Now to find where Setsuna ran off to." She turned and flew through the door, then down the hallways toward the exit.

* * *

><p>Outside, Sayo looked to the world tree and saw a figure in one of the branches. Setsuna.<p>

She flew over and sat next to her. Setsuna was asleep on a large branch. She was clutching something close to her chest and tears were still fresh on her cheeks. She looked closer and realized that Setsuna was holding Konoka's school jacket.

_She must've left it behind in the baths. _Sayo thought. She smiled sweetly, realizing that it might be easier than she though to get them back together. _All I have to do is get them to say they love each other. _

"Konoka…" Setsuna sighed in her sleep, holding the cloth tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo. I apologize to those of you who think this is ridiculous, but I will say now that Kazumi is the last one. I promise. But, now you'll just have to see what happens. All four of Setsuna's admirer's - Konoka, Sayo, Nodoka, and Kazumi - will be involved a little later as things get more exciting. Look forward to it! HayabusaOkami~<strong>


	18. Resonance of Two

**Fragile Strings of the Heart**

* * *

><p>Konoka was surprised to see darkness when she woke up. She soon remembered though that she had cried herself to sleep in the middle of the day. Konoka reached up to rub her eyes and noticed something in her hand; a small digital storage device that she didn't recognize.<p>

"That's weird," the chocolate-brown haired girl muttered to herself. "I wonder where this came from…"

Konoka stood, realizing that she was still wearing her uniform blouse and skirt.

_But where did my jacket go?_ she wondered, looking around the room curiously. A breeze brushed passed her and she shivered, hugging herself tight.

"I wish Setsuna was here to keep me warm…" Sayo heard her mutter. The ghost was tempted to possess her just to get her to watch the video. She didn't get the chance though, because right then someone knocked on the door. Konoka's head whipped around in surprise, and she slowly approached the door. "Who could be here this late?"

"Kono-" Setsuna barely managed to get out before the other girl slammed the door in he face. Setsuna sighed and knocked again. "Konoka! I-I have your jacket. D'you want it back?"

Reluctantly, Konoka opened the door to see her guardian standing there. Sayo floated down past her and hovered near Setsuna's shoulder.

"Jacket," Konoka said simply, holding out her hand and staring at the floor. Setsuna handed it over. "Thank you." Konoka sounded like a robot, speaking phrases automatically as they were required of her. She was about to close the door, but Setsuna's firm hand held it open.

"Just wait a second!" she said impatiently. Then, more collected; "Do you have the drive?"

Konoka blinked and looked down at the little object in her hand, then back at Setsuna.

"You-" she started.

"No. It was my friend. NOT that kind of friend." Setsuna said immediately, seeing the look on Konoka's face. The girl in the room was trying hard not to throw herself into Setsuna's arms and forgive her for everything. But she kept her control and turned away, leaving the door open. Setsuna stepped in behind her and gently pushed the door shut with her foot.

"So?" Konoka said, still keeping to short sentences.

Setsuna was carrying a laptop which she had borrowed from Kazumi. She thought it best not to let Konoka know that though. She set it on the table and held out her hand. Konoka gave her the flash drive and sat down to watch.

"This is how I'm going to prove myself," Setsuna said monotonously. She clicked 'Play' after the video loaded and waited.

* * *

><p>There were about ten seconds of the empty baths, then she saw herself walk into the frame. Setsuna watched herself slide into the water and relax. Shortly after, a deeply blushing Nodoka followed. As the scene unfolded before her, Konoka let out a single tear. She watched Nodoka slip and fall into Setsuna, who tried to catch her. She saw herself walk in on the two girls in their awkward position and started to sob.<p>

The worst part came. She relived the moment where she told the girl she loved she hated her. She saw again the look of pure shock and pain on Setsuna's face. The video faded out as Konoka was leaving, and she let herself fall into Setsuna's lap.

"Setsuna I-I'm… I'm so _sorry_!" Konoka bawled, letting herself be held. Setsuna took the jacket out of the other girls arms and draped it over her shoulders, holding her close. Konoka pressed her face into Setsuna's chest and clutched at her shirt, eyes closed tight as tears poured out.

"Sh, sh… I forgive you," Setsuna whispered soothingly. "I'll always forgive you…"

Konoka looked up, tears running down her cheeks, and gave a small smile.

"I lo-" she was cut off as Setsuna leaned down and kissed her deeply. Konoka's eyes widened in surprise. Then she closed them, pulling at the neck of Setsuna's uniform shirt.

"I love you too…" Setsuna said gently as she pulled away. "I love you and no one else. I promise never again to leave your side. I promise to be your guardian and your angel for as long as I am able. I promise- I p-promise…" Setsuna's voice cracked and faded as she started to cry too. She hugged Konoka, burying her face in her shoulder.

A drowsy voice sounded from the direction of the bunk bed.

"Who the 'ell's makin' noize ad this hour…?" Asuna asked.

"Sorry Asuna, but Setsuna's here…" Konoka giggled.

"Setsuna… What? Setsuna?" Asuna sat up, suddenly awake. "You let her in? You mean you guys're-"

"Yeah, we're all better," Setsuna said softly. "Go back to sleep, I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Hmph, fine, but you better tell me _everything!" _Asuna warned before rolling over and pulling her blankets back up. Setsuna and Konoka looked into each other's eyes when suddenly they were shocked out of their happiness by Asuna.

"Goddamnit Negi! Why are you in my beeed?"

The two girls on the floor looked at each other and laughed. Konoka stood up, pulling Setsuna by the hand towards her bed. She lay down and curled up, inviting Setsuna to join her. The sword girl more than willingly crawled into bed beside her partner and snuggled with her. Setsuna revered in the feel of Konoka's warm body against her own. She noticed the perfect fit of Konoka's curves into hers and pulled the girl closer, surprising her.

"Setsuna? You okay?" Konoka asked when she felt the girl shake.

"Yeah…" Setsuna's response was soft. "I'm just so happy…"

Konoka was silent for several seconds.

"Want me to make you more happy?"

Setsuna felt her face heat up.

"Are-are you sure?"

Konoka rolled over to face her love and looked into her eyes in the dark. Setsuna could barely see the reflection of her own face in Konoka's dark brown eyes.

"I'm absolutely sure," Konoka replied. She laid one hand on Setsuna's waist and the other on her cheek, pulling her in for a kiss. Setsuna placed her own hand over Konoka's on her cheek. She rested the other on the brunette's chest, feeling her heart beat fast and hard, nervous and excited.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Setsuna said, hoping that she sounded more sure than she felt.

"Nothing," Konoka kissed her and the hand on Setsuna's waist moved. In a matter of seconds, Setsuna felt her skirt slide down, followed by her shorts. She nodded almost imperceptibly and closed her eyes. Konoka smiled and set to work. Setsuna's first reaction was a gasp, followed by a quick tightening of her body. "Okay?" Konoka asked, worried.

"Fine…" Setsuna smiled, sighing happily. "Feels… so good…"

Konoka continued, receiving more gasps from her lover. Shortly they became moans, increasing in frequency and volume. Setsuna buried her face in Konoka's hair to muffle her voice. Konoka felt her hand growing wetter with each passing second, and something told her that the girl was close.

Setsuna felt it coming. She felt the telltale tightening in her abdomen as her legs grew sticky and warm. Finally she released.

"Konoka!" she said, the name muffled by said girl's hair.

"Yes, my love?" Konoka asked sweetly. She withdrew her hand from Setsuna and brought it up to her face. Her nose wrinkled slightly at the curious smell. Setsuna clutched at her back, not wanting to let go. Konoka gently licked her fingers, enjoying the surprisingly sweet liquid that her love had produced.

"I… I l-l-love you…" Setsuna sighed.

"I know," Konoka said as she finished cleaning off her fingers. She kissed the top of Setsuna's head and held her tight. "I know, and I love you too."

The two fell asleep wrapped in each other's embrace.

* * *

><p>Sayo saw the whole thing. She hadn't expected them to do this so soon, and now she was hurt. She floated crying in the middle of the room, her silent tears fading away before they hit the floor. She cried tears of sadness, and tears of joy.<p>

"Se-Setsunaaa!" she wailed, her voice silent to all but her own dead ears. The ghost whirled and flew threw the wall. "I'm so glad that you're happy, but now I'm alone again. I'm all alone…"

* * *

><p><strong>There, happy now? They make up and, well... yeah that. Anywho. Poor Sayo... look what you made me do to her! Yeah, yeah I know I'm the wuthor and I control everything but still. Sorry Sayo! Maybe I can make it up to you, oh, let's say... sometime soon! See you next time Fragile Strings returns! HayabusaOkami~<strong>


	19. The Mystery in Song

**Fragile Strings of the Heart**

* * *

><p>Setsuna woke slowly the next morning. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. When she tried to sit up though, something heavy and warm was holding her down. She looked to see Konoka, who was still sleeping, her arms wrapped tight around Setsuna's waist.<p>

"C'mon love. Time to wake up," Setsuna said gently, kissing the top of her head.

"Nuuu…" Konoka moaned, squeezing Setsuna tighter. She reluctantly sat up and shifted so she was straddling Setsuna's waist. The sword girl felt the motion in her crotch and suddenly realized that her skirt was still around her ankles.

"Ah! Konoka! Get off, quick!" Setsuna exclaimed as she squirmed to pull her shorts and skirt back up. Konoka smiled sleepily and grabbed Setsuna's arms, effectively pinning her to the bed.

"How do you feel about… morning sex?" she said, her voice seductive.

"Not while I'm around ya don't!" Asuna interrupted them. "I heard you last night, and I don't want it to happen again!"

"Hehe, you're just jealous, Asuna-chan!" Konoka accused. "I see the way you look at Ayaka."

"Wh-what? I don't know what you mean!" Asuna blushed and looked away.

"Then what do you call it when you're staring at her so intently?"

"That's called glaring!" Asuna replied as she crossed her arms, demonstrating on the teasing girl.

"Uh-huh, sure," Konoka replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go change." She got up, fetched clothes from her bureau, and went into the bathroom. Setsuna took the opportunity to pull up her skirt, sighing in relief.

"So, what's up for today Asuna?" Setsuna asked, trying to make conversation.

"I don't really know. I was thinking of visiting Aya-" Asuna stopped, realizing what she was saying. "Well, I'm going out!" She got up and headed for the door. "To see a friend, _friend_ Konoka, you hear me?" With that she closed the door and left. Setsuna laughed quietly.

She didn't see Negi anywhere, and realize that she was going to be stuck alone with her ecchi girlfriend.

_Oh crap…_ Setsuna thought. She had to admit that the things Konoka did were… enjoyable, but she just didn't stop, and Setsuna couldn't take so much pleasure, especially considering her efforts at indifference in public.

"Is she gone?" Konoka's voice asked from the bathroom.

"Yeah!" Setsuna called, standing and stretching. "Why?"

Konoka stepped out of the bathroom, and Setsuna felt her face heat up, followed shortly by her much lower region.

"U-um, K-Konoka? What're you… what're you _wearing_?" Setsuna asked, trying to avert her eyes and failing.

"Nothing much," Konoka answered, leaning against the door frame. She was truthful though. Konoka was wearing nothing but a lacey black bra and matching set of panties. "You likey?" she asked.

Setsuna, against her own will, nodded and started to drool.

_Damn my hormones!_ she thought desperately. Setsuna wiped her sleeve across her mouth and turned around, so that she was facing away from the half naked girl behind her.

"Setsuuuna!" Konoka whined, and Setsuna could picture the all-too-adorable pout on her face. Konoka wrapped her arms around Setsuna's waist and turned her around, pressing their bodies close together. "Don't you wan me Setsuna?" Konoka looked into Setsuna's eyes with the cutest look she could muster, and the sword girl lost all control.

She kissed Konoka deeply on the mouth, picking her up by the waist. Konoka was shocked at first, but she quickly adapted to this new side of Setsuna and wrapped her legs around the girl's waist, letting her arms hold onto her neck. They gradually approached the bed as Konoka unbuttoned Setsuna's shirt. Soon, the two of them fell and became tangled in the sheets.

* * *

><p>On another bed, in another place, Asuna and Ayaka were sitting together, talking about nothing. Asuna was blushing, and Ayaka wouldn't stop fiddling with her dress. The two of them were skirting a subject that they both wanted to discuss, but neither knew it.<p>

"I remember when we were kids…" Ayaka was saying dreamily, her hand subconsciously drifting toward Asuna's. "We used pick dandelions together and blow them, right Asuna?"

"Y-yeah…" Asuna stared at the bedspread in front of her.

"So-" They said at the same time. Both blushed and looked away from each other, drawing their hands back into their own laps.

"You first," Ayaka said.

"Of course," Asuna smirked. "Well, I… I have something I wanted to tell you."

"Me too!" Ayaka interrupted. "Um, sorry, continue."

"You know as well as I do that people - ahem, Kazumi - have been spreading rumors about, well, us."

"Yeah I know what you mean," The blonde agreed. "But what about them?" She scooted a little closer to the other girl.

"Well, I was wondering if, maybe you would… Um, the thing is…" Asuna's blush grew deeper and deeper, and she stuttered hopelessly. Ayaka, saving her, silenced the redhead with a quick kiss. Asuna's eyes widened and her fingers traced her mouth as she stared at her friend.

"I would love to go out with you," Ayaka said, taking Asuna's hand in her own.

"Well I, uh… Okay…" Asuna smiled shyly, matching Ayaka's. There was no way she was _ever_ going to tell Konoka about this.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Negi stood in the school garden, his staff raised and magic glowing at the end of it. He was thinking about his conversation with Takahata not ten minutes ago;<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Negi, I'm afraid something has happened." Takahata said when the young wizard had entered his office. "It's the Star Crystal. Someone's stolen it." <em>

"_The Star Crystal!" Negi exclaimed, shocked and worried. "But that's one of the most, no _the _most powerful magical items there is! Who could handle that power?" _

"_I don't know. Not even the Thousand Master, your father Negi, could control the extent of the Star Crystal's strength. We have to find who took it and get it back. There's no telling what could happen with that thing in the wrong hands." _

_Takahata stood up and walked around his desk. He placed his hand on the young boy's shoulder and crouched down in front of him. _

"_I'm asking you, Negi. Will you help us find the Star Crystal and stop the thief who took it?" _

_Negi shook for a few seconds, afraid and unsure whether he had the strength to fight such power. Then, he shook his head and clenched his fists in determination. _

"_I will," He replied. "And I promise I won't let you down."_

* * *

><p>Now Negi was out here searching for signs of the Crystal. He had followed a faint trail of magic to this spot, but he couldn't see anything. With a shrug, Negi moved on, following the tip of his staff.<p>

Behind him, the young wizard was watched by a small red eye resting in the shadows. A spot of darker black broke away and tailed the wizard for a few feet. Negi, sensing someone watching him, spun around, but the darkness was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>So now it begins! The real story is here, and I hope you all are as excited as I am. What role will Setsuna's suitors play? What ever happened to Sayo? And Asuna and Ayaka? Read more next time, when Fragile Strings returns! HayabusaOkami out!~<strong>


	20. Rythm of Dark and Light

**Fragile Strings of the Heart**

* * *

><p>Negi continued his search of the Academy gardens, stopping occasional to look behind him. No matter how many times Negi looked to see nothing, he couldn't shake the fact that he felt someone - or something - watching him.<p>

"I can't believe someone would steal the Star Crystal," Negi muttered to himself. "And worse, It seems to be here at the school for some strange reason. I wonder who could've taken it?"

The young wizard became lost and thought, and he stopped checking behind himself. In Negi's shadow, a darker black appeared, trailing him. With every step he took, it inched closer and closer, until it was just about to reach his foot…

* * *

><p>Back in the dorm room, Konoka and Setsuna were now lying together on the bed. They were both naked and panting, covered in sweat.<p>

"K-Konoka I… That was amazing…" Setsuna breathed, her face pressed into the other girl's hair.

"I kn-know…" Konoka agreed. "Thank you Setsuna…"

"No problem…" Setsuna smiled. "I had to pay you back, didn't I?"

"I don't really think of it that way. Instead of taking turns, I just want to make you feel good."

"Well you do a great job…" Setsuna laughed, hugging Konoka's warm body to her own. "I love you."

"Love you too," Konoka tilted her head back and kissed her lover. They snuggled close and drifted in half-sleep.

* * *

><p>In Ayaka's mansion, no such thing was happening. Asuna and Ayaka were holding hands and sitting together on the bed. They were both blushing, and every time they looked at each other, they laughed nervously and then looked away.<p>

"So-so now what?" Asuna asked suddenly, trying to dispel the awkward silence.

"Well… I don't really know…" Ayaka answered, absently brushing a hand through her hair. "Unless- no… we couldn't…"

"What?" Asuna asked, curious now.

"It's nothing. We can't. We just started dating, and it's not like anyone even knows yet, so-"

"Aya-chan…" Asuna muttered, then blushed.

"'Aya-chan?'" Ayaka asked, raising her eyebrow at Asuna. "When did you start calling me that?"

"Um… now?" Asuna offered.

"I guess that works with me," Ayaka sighed and laid back on her bed. She saw Asuna's eyes drift down and then quickly flick away again. They were back soon enough though.

"What're you looking at?" she asked.

"Um, n-nothing!" Asuna's face turned red and she stared at the wall, crossing her arms defensively.

"I never knew you could be this shy, Asuna. What's the matter?" Ayaka sat up and leaned toward her new girlfriend. She cupped her hand under Asuna's chin and made the other girl look at her.

"I said nothing!" Asuna replied, even as her eyes glanced towards Ayaka's chest. The blonde girl grinned when she saw this and scooted closer, resting her other hand on Asuna's leg.

"You see something you like?" Ayaka asked seductively, although she was blushing as well. She wondered briefly what it would feel like to have Asuna's hands on her.

"I- y-yeah…" Asuna reluctantly admitted. "A lot of something actually." Ayaka laughed.

"You're jealous aren't you? Always have been."

"It's not my fault you got a busty figure and I didn't!" Asuna quickly covered her mouth, her face reddening up to her ears. Ayaka was wearing a long dress. It was tight-fitting around her bust and had a low neck. She took advantage of this by leaning forward on her arms and squeezing them together, pushing out her chest.

"C'mon Asuna. I can't control what I have," Ayaka smiled invitingly. "But I can share." She felt her face grow warm. She was embarrassed without really knowing why.

_I don't have anything to be afraid of, _the blonde thought. _I have a great body and I shouldn't be ashamed of it but… Asuna always makes me blush. Maybe I shouldn't… I might scare her - oh! _

Ayaka's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a gentle hand on her breast. She shivered slightly and looked at Asuna.

"Havin' fun?" she asked. Asuna blushed and nodded. Ayaka moved forward, pressing Asuna's hand against her chest. She kissed the red-head and gently pushed her over onto her back. Asuna welcomed her by opening her mouth slightly. Ayaka replied by slipping her tongue into Asuna's mouth. Both girl realized at the same time the strange sensation that was growing in them. Asuna's other hand found Ayaka's breast, and she squeezed and fondled them eagerly. Ayaka let out a little moan and covered Asuna's hands with her own, holding them tighter against her chest.

Asuna pulled her leg up, and it rubbed between Ayaka's thighs. She moaned again and felt herself grow wetter and wetter. Suddenly, with a great deal of self control, she pulled away. Asuna frowned.

"What's the matter?" the red-head asked. "I didn't do something wrong… did I?"

"No, no!" Ayaka assured, her flushed face and wet panties proving evidence to the contrary. "You didn't do anything wrong. In fact, you're doing everything right, and I… I just don't know…"

"Do you wanna stop?" Asuna asked, a tone of disappointment in her voice.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ayaka asked, making her partner think. "We just started going out after all…"

"…So?" was Asuna's response. "What's wrong with that? New couple's aren't allowed to… y'know, have fun?"

"I… I guess you're right. But, um… let's just slow down a little, okay?"

"Fine…" Asuna slumped, laying flat on the bed. "So what do you mean by 'slow down'?"

"I mean, just, not so much at once. Let's take this one step at a time." Ayaka slowly leaned down to kiss her girlfriend. "I still love you."

"Yeah I know," Asuna agreed. "I love you too." she shifted herself on the bed and wrapped her arms around Ayaka's back. She pulled her down into a hug, burying her face in the blonde girl's shoulder. Ayaka smiled, but when she slid her hands under Asuna to return the embrace, the red-head rolled her over.

"Um, Asuna?" Ayaka blushed. "What're you doing?"

"I want to be on top." she said simply.

"O-okay…" Ayaka agreed.

"Can I… Can I still feel your boobs?" Asuna asked hesitantly.

"Yeah…" Ayaka smiled, shaking her head in amusement. "You're hopeless."

Asuna quickly changed Ayaka's mind though when she squeezed the blonde's chest. Ayaka immediately let out a moan and closed her eyes. Asuna grinned, satisfied with herself at finding one of Ayaka's pleasure spots so quickly. The busty blonde quickly succumbed to her efforts and gave in to Asuna, who amused herself by continuing to pleasure her partner.

* * *

><p>Negi took another step, only to realize that his fot felt strangely heavy. He looked down t see a strange black blob surrounding the lower part of his leg. After a moment of panic, he sruggled to aim his staff at the shadow.<p>

"I banish you to the farthest reaches of the fog! _Ter ma.. amorista!_" Negi's staff glowed, and the shadow shriveled and disappeared. The young wizard leaned on his staff and wiped a drop of sweat from his brow.

_That was too close..._ he thought, fearing what might've happened if he hadn't reponded quickly enough. _I need to pay more attention while I'm hunting for the Star Crystal... or it could cost me my life._

* * *

><p><strong>I've hit thw 20 chapter mark! Hurray! Now, the darkness has appeared and we have two couples going. What could possibly happen next? Find out next time, when Fragile Strings returns! Hayabusa Okami~<strong>


	21. Clashing Notes and Melodies

**Fragile Strings of the Heart**

* * *

><p>After the unfortunate scene in the baths, Nodoka hadn't spoken to anyone. She was quiet and withdrawn. The only time she had left her bed was to get sick in the bathroom.<p>

"What do you think is the matter with her?" Haruna asked Yue. They were sitting at the table, both gazing over at Nodoka, who was lying in her bed facing the wall.

"She's heartbroken…" Yue replied quietly, her own heart aching for her friend.

"Do you think Setsuna-"

"No," Yue interrupted before Haruna could continue. "Setsuna wouldn't do something so horrible to Nodoka, at least not on purpose. I feel like something happened that we aren't seeing."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," The small blue-haired girl sipped her juice-box in thought. She was even more orally-fixated than usual in her worry for Nodoka. Something in her wanted to go to the other girl and just hold her, just tell her that everything would be okay. Yue shook her head as a light blush crossed her face.

"Whatsa matter Yue?" Haruna questioned, concerned.

"N-Nothing! I'm just… wo-worried about Nodoka… is all," she went back to her juice to avoid replying further. Haruna's eyes narrowed critically.

"_How_ worried?" she asked Yue.

"She's my friend! I'm supposed to care about her… aren't I?" Yue blushed further and gazed down at her lap.

"Your lack of certainty tells me that something may have changed for you in the way you think of Nodoka."

"It has not!" Yue exclaimed, her voice cracking slightly. "I just… I want her to be happy…" Her voice turned to a whisper as her eyes looked far away.

"Uh-huh… and her being happy means that you aren't happy. You don't _really_ want her to go out with Setsuna, do you?"

"I-I do! But…" Yue hesitated. She put the straw back in her mouth, only to realize that the box was empty. With no way to escape an answer now, she had no choice.

"Y-You're right, Haruna. I don't want Nodoka t go out with Setsuna. I'm _happy_ that she isn't, but I'm sad that she's upset. I-I _like_ her, Haruna, and now I'm just so confused…" Yue put her head in her hands, but she looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you tell her?" the green-haired girl beside her suggested.

"What? No! No I can't! She'll be so sad, and she'll feel guilty! I don't want to do that to Nodoka! She's lost to much already… I just want… I want her to love someone who'll love her in return…"

"But _you'll _love her, won't you Yue?" Haruna scooted close and hugged the much smaller girl. "You can give her exactly what you want her to have. You just have to be brave."

Yue felt her eyes water. Her face was pressed into Haruna's shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around her and cried.

"But what if she says no?" Yue asked, afraid.

"She won't…" Haruna assured her.

"But-but how do you know?" Yue sat up and sniffed, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Haruna just took her by the shoulders and spun her around. Yue gasped.

There, standing with a blush crossing her face and her hands clasped shyly behind her back, was Nodoka. Her eyes were tear-stained, but a small smile was playing itself across her lips.

"Is-is all that true, Yue?" Nodoka's voice sounded quiet and husky from her hours of crying.

"Um…" Yue blushed heavily and fiddled with her skirt. "Y-yeah, it is…"

"Well, thank you. It makes me happy to know you love me." Nodoka stepped closer and took Yue's hand, pulling her to her feet. Haruna smiled to herself and quietly sneaked out of the room, pushing the door shut with barely a noise behind her.

"I'm… glad I could make you happy. It was cruel of Setsuna to do that to y-" Yue stopped when Nodoka put a finger to her lips.

"I-it wasn't Setsuna's fault…" Nodoka sighed, frowning as she looked at the floor. Then she raised her head back up to look at Yue. "It was just an accident, a misunderstanding, and she knows that. She has Konoka, and now I have…" Nodoka's voice became to quiet to hear. Yue leaned close, breathless to know what she said.

"What? What do you-" she stopped. Nodoka removed her finger from Yue's mouth and replaced it with her lips. Yue gasped silently, her breath stolen by Nodoka.

"Nodoka I-I…" Yue stuttered after the kiss ended.

"Sh. It's okay. I know." Nodoka hugged the shorter girl to her, and Yue returned the embrace, sighing in content.

* * *

><p>Kazumi was lying on her bed with her arm over her face. She had been their for a few hours and hadn't moved. She shared much the same predicament as Nodoka had; feeling the guilt of something she had done wrong. The problem was, she didn't have the luxury of telling herself that it was an accident.<p>

"God, I'm so _stupid_!" Kazumi pounded her fist on the bed and sighed. "Why did I do that? I should've just told her and left it at that. Why can't I control myself? Now she'll never trust me again…"

Above her, Sayo floated on her stomach, looking down at the distraught reporter in sympathy.

"I know how you feel…" Sayo whispered. "To see the one you love with someone else. It hurts me every day, every time I see them together…" her voice became thick with tears.

"What? What was that?" Kazumi sat bolt upright and looked around, panicking. "Is someone there?"

Sayo covered her mouth with her hands and floated down to the floor. She didn't think that Kazumi would've been able to hear her. She then decided to do something completely stupid and rash; Sayo showed herself to Kazumi.

The red-headed girl jumped backwards with a shriek. She fell against her desk across the bed from Sayo and slowly stood up, panting.

"Wh-Who are you? How did you get in here and where did you just come from?"

"My name's Sayo and… I'm a ghost. But don't worry! I won't hurt you, I promise! I just, I thought maybe you would understand how I feel right now. You see I… I like Setsuna too and… for obvious reasons, we can't be together…" Sayo sat down on the edge of Kazumi's bed and dropped her face in her hands.

Kazumi hesitantly stepped closer, waving her hand around Sayo to look for wires or projectors.

"This isn't a trick? You're a real ghost?"

Sayo looked up sadly and nodded.

"That's so cool! This could be a great story! Do you mind if I take some pictures of you?"

Sayo blinked. She had expected shock, awe, fear, anything but this excited flurry coming from the busty red-haired girl at this moment.

"I-I guess," Sayo blushed self-consciously, and she decided she was beginning to like this girl.

* * *

><p>Negi found several more clumps of darkness, and he dispelled them all.<p>

"This darkness is strangely thick and sentient. This _must_ be the Star Crystal's work, but who's heart is so pained to summon these things?" He wiped the sweat off is forehead with his sleeve.

"It doesn't matter. I have to find out who's behind this and keep my students safe. I will do whatever it takes to ensure their well-being, even if it endangers my own."

As Negi finished speaking, he heard a strange noise behind him. It sounded like a shrieking girl, and he spun around to a see a strange figure. It looked like a flower with a face and feet, but leaves for arms. It was smaller than a child and floated in the air.

"A fairy?" the young wizard questioned. "But where did it come from?"

Before he had time to think further though, several dozen roots shot out of the ground and wrapped around his legs. Negi swung his staff at the roots, but its blunt head was useless.

"Incendio!" Negi shouted, fire shooting from his staff. The roots burned and withered, but more shot out in their place.

_I can't do this alone! _Negi thought urgently. _But who can I call? _

Without a second thought, Negi leaped on his staff and flew towards Ayaka's mansion, where he new he could find at least two of his ministras; Asuna and Ayaka. The plants clung tightly to his staff, but he tore free, the fairy following dangerously close in pursuit.

* * *

><p><strong>The fairy attacks! And Nodoka has found someone after all. Will she be happy? Or will her want for Setsuna overule her judgement? The darkness is spreading and Negi needs help! Can his partners aid him in defeating the fairy? Find out in the upcoming chapters of Fragile Strings! HayabusaOkami~<strong>


	22. Sound of Magic

**Fragile Strings of the Heart**

* * *

><p>Negi flew as fast as he could, nearly breaking the speed of sound as he approached Ayaka's ornate mansion. He slowed abruptly, when he reached the building and jumped off his staff, carrying it behind him as he ran for the door.<p>

"Ayaka!" Negi shouted desperately, slamming his shoulder into the door instead of knocking. "Ayaka open up!" The fairy screamed behind him, and Negi spun, firing off a burst of wind magic randomly. The fairy was unfazed. It smiled strangely at him as more roots sprouted from the ground and slithered like hungry snakes for the boy's ankles. Negi cried out in fright, and the plants were almost upon him when the door suddenly opened and he fell through into Ayaka's foyer.

"Close the door, quick! Close the door!" Negi threw himself at the door, closing and locking it. The wood bent and cracked as the fairy's plants crashed against the other side. He sealed the door with his magic and turned breathlessly to the two girls staring at him.

"Negi-kun? What's wrong?" Ayaka asked, her face worried. She was holding her dress up in front as she slipped the straps back onto her shoulders, and Asuna's hands were on her waist.

"Fairy! Darkness! I need- Asuna-san, Ayaka-san? What were you two doing?" Negi blushed as he looked at them.

"Th-that's not important!" Asuna exclaimed, pulling her hands away from Ayaka and clasping them behind her back with a blush. "What did you come here for? And what did you say about a fairy?"

"Uh, oh! Right! Um, evil fairy! Must go now!" Negi ran past them towards the stairs, grabbing each of their wrists on the way.

"N-Negi!" Ayaka said, stumbling after the young wizard. "Do you need help or something? What's going on?"

"Girls, I need to activate your contracts _right now_. I'll explain in detail what's happened afterwards, but all you need to know for now is that I need your help. Girls - Asuna, Ayaka - can I count on you?"

The blonde and the red-head looked at each other, then back at Negi. They nodded, their faces determined.

"We can do this for you Negi," Asuna said.

"Right, we're ready." Ayaka agreed.

"Okay then," Negi held out his staff horizontally, holding his other hand over his head. "Thank you," he said with a smile. "Now, partner Asuna; Partner Ayaka; Show me the power, hidden within both of you!"

A bright light surrounded both of Negi's students-turned-partners and they gasped as magical energy flowed into their bodies. A glowing sphere appeared in front of each girl's chest as their uniforms were stripped away. The two spheres moved together and merged into one. Negi reached his hand in and drew out two cards, one for each contract.

Asuna's body became covered from top to bottom; a white scarf wrapped itself around her neck as a red jacket and breastplate appeared on her torso. Her skirt flared as tights appeared beneath it, followed by a pair of red combat boots. Finally, shin pads strapped to her legs and a guard popped onto her shoulder. As the light faded, it condensed and fused into a huge, single-edged sword.

A purple dress twirled around Ayaka, with light green trim. It was low-cut, with no back and a short skirt. She also received a hairband with a red rose attached to it, and knee-high purple boots. In her hand, the light turned wine-red and became a long, spiked whip with a rose bud on the handle.

"Wow…" Ayaka muttered, spinning to look at herself. "I like it!" Asuna whistled and she blushed, cupping her cheeks in her hands. "Oh stop it, you're embarrassing!" the blonde complained.

"You've got nothing to be ashamed of, Aya-chan. You look hot." Asuna complemented giving her a pat on the butt.

Negi looked on in bewilderment. He was used to seeing these girls shouting at the top of their lungs and calling each other names. And now they were… _flirting_?

"Girls…" he began. "This is most certainly not the best of times for me to be asking this, but… _what the bloody Hell are you doing_?" The boy flailed his arms in confusion, and the two girls looked at him with their faces red.

"Well. Uh, y'see…" Asuna tapped her pointer fingers together shyly.

"There was this thing, and we kind of, um…" Ayaka ran a nervous hand through her hair.

We were making out in Ayaka's bed when you came!" Asuna exclaimed suddenly. Then she grabbed the blonde by her shoulders and kissed her. Ayaka's eyes widened in surprise, then closed in pleasure. Negi just gawked, his mouth open as his head lolled to one side.

Just then, a crash sounded from the foyer. There was a splintering sound, as of a door being torn off its frame.

"Oh no!" Negi said, gripping his staff tightly as he faced back down the stairs. "I was so distracted that I forgot about the barrier!" The three of them could hear the fairy's scream as it charged up the stars after them. Vines began to burst through the walls and writhe towards their legs. Wherever the vines went, the floor began to shift and change. The hardwood became soft, green grass, and the walls disappeared to be replaced by thick foliage and trees. The ceiling faded away, as if being diluted with water, revealing a clear blue sky with white clouds drifting through it.

"What's going on?" Asuna shouted as she swung her enormous sword at the fairy's roots. She sliced several of them off, only for more to return and entangle her legs.

"Asuna!" Ayaka called out as she dove for the redhead's hand.

"Ventis!" Negi exclaimed. A burst of wind magic fired from his staff and cut through the leaves and vines, freeing Asuna long enough for Ayaka to pull her away.

"Girls! Get ready!" Negi held his staff pointing at them, his hand held over the head. "Sim ipse pars per secundam tertiam!"

Ayaka and Asuna began to glow faintly, and they both gasped as a strange tingle shot through their bodies.

"N-Negi… what did you do?" Ayaka asked.

"You twerp, this b-better not be something dirty." Asuna added.

"Don't worry; I've merely used my magic to make you stronger. That strange feeling is just a side effect of the power inside of you. Currently, you are both in Rare form, and I've even doubled your current power. Now, we can do this!" Negi aimed his staff back at the fairy, which had now appeared in the trees in front of them.

"Awright, let's do this!" Asuna said, gripping her sword in both hands.

"I'm with you!" Ayaka twirled her whip around herself, snapping it in the air.

The two girls charged into the foliage created by the fairy as Negi prepared another spell.

"Unus fulgor concidens noctem! In mea manu ens inimicum… Edat!" Negi lunged in behind his partners and grabbed the fairy by the head as they cleared a path for him. He squeezed as the fairy screamed and tried to escape.

"_Fulgaratio Albicans_!" A bright flash of light leapt forth from Negi's hand and into the fairy's small body.

Then everything went white.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the major delay, but I'm here now! Chapter twenty is complete. The action has returned! But what will happen to Negi in the fairy's strange world? Is it dead? Is he alive? Find out next time, in Fragile Strings! HayabusaOkami~<strong>


	23. Medley of Beginnings

**Fragile Strings of the Heart**

* * *

><p>Kazumi was rushing about her room in a flurry of excitement. She had her digital camcorder set up o a tripod facing her bed, where Sayo sat awkwardly.<p>

"Do you really need the camera?" the ghost girl asked shyly. She kept running her fingers through her hair and patting down the front of her skirt.

"Of course! How else am I going to prove to the general student population that there's a _real _ghost in our school!" The redheaded girl was currently searching for her pencil and notebook. "Where the hell-"

"Um, Kazumi..." Sayo muttered. The reporter looked at her impatiently.

"What?" she asked.

"You're pencil..." Sayo pointed to her own ear, and Kazumi copied the action, retrieving her pencil from behind it. Then the ghost patted her chest. Kazumi looked down and found her little spiral notebook in the pocket of her uniform.

"Oh, well... thank you," Kazumi clicked her mechanical pencil to get the lead out before flipping to an empty page and sitting cross-legged in a chair across from Sayo. "So, Sayo Aisaka, is it?"

"Yeah...?" the ghost girl nodded, confused.

"Let's start your interview."

Sayo sighed, but she was happy that someone had taken an interest in her. This could be her chance to be known.

* * *

><p>Back in the Library Club's room, Yue and Nodoka were sitting together on the couch. The TV was on, but the volume was low. Haruna hadn't come back yet, so they figured that her perverted mind had assumed they were going to be 'getting busy'.<p>

"Nodoka..." Yue said quietly.

"Yes?" her purple-haired friend asked.

"Why were you so quick to accept me, after what happened with Setsuna?"

Nodoka sat silently for a while. She didn't really know why Yue was asking this, but she had to admit it was a reasonable question.

"I guess... it's because I really love you too."

Yue was unsure as to whether she completely accepted that answer, but she'd rather not ruin what she had found.

* * *

><p>Back in Asuna and Konoka's room, a third couple was enjoying their time together. Setsuna had decided to put on a set of loose flannel pajamas. Konoka was in the kitchen cooking, wearing nothing but her lacey black undergarments. The black-haired girl wrapped her arms around Konoka's waist and gently kissed the back of her neck. Konoka giggled and shrugged her shoulders.<p>

"Se-chan! That tickles..." she complained. Setsuna smiled and did it again. "Hey! I'm cooking here. If you want food all over the place, then keep it up."

Setsuna stopped reluctantly, but she kept her hands on Konoka's waist. The brunette started humming and swinging her hips slightly. Setsuna took a step back, watching her move. Konoka looked over her shoulder.

"Pervert," she muttered. When she finished cooking, she served Setsuna first, giving her a gentle push towards the main room. She had made shrimp tempura, and the smell made the sword girls' mouth water. When Konoka joined her, they sat on the couch and watched cartoons on TV.

* * *

><p>In still another place, something was wrong. Ayaka's mansion, previously inhabited by herself, Asuna, and Negi, now stood empty. The silence was deafening, and all of the rooms were dark. Even her loyal staff were nowhere to be found. She had sent them all home to be alone with Asuna. However, the girls' and their teacher's disappearance was not so easy to explain. Only a moment ago, they had been standing together at the top of the stairs, under attack by what Negi had called an 'evil fairy'. Now, they were in a completely different world.<p>

"Um, Negiii?" Asuna said.

"Ugh..." The child teacher sat up slowly from where he lay in the grass. "What is it Asuna?"

"Where are we?" she helped him stand up and the boy looked around.

"I-I don't know. This place though... these trees, this sky... it all looks strange. I don't think this is real... or if it is, then we are nowhere in the normal realm. I think the fairy's magic took us here."

"You mean this is what we were seeing through the walls and floor back at my home?" Ayaka asked from a few feet away. Negi nodded distractedly as he stared around at the forest. "What is it Negi?"

"I think... I recognize this place..." he answered. "This is the forest in Wales where i grew up. Over here, on this tree... Here!" Negi placed his hand on a nearby tree. Asuna and Ayaka stood behind him and looked over his shoulders. On the tree were two names; his, and one that said 'Anya'.

"Who's Anya?" Asuna asked.

"My... childhood friend. She went to wizarding school with me to study fortune-telling. I wonder how she's doing now..."

"Aw... Negi had a childhood sweetheart!" Ayaka exclaimed, engulfing the young boy in a hug. "That's so cute!"

"Ayaka-san! Can't... breathe!"

Asuna grabbed the blonde by her shoulders and pried Negi out of her grasp. The wizard gasped for breath. Asuna grabbed Ayaka by the waist.

"I don't think I can let you smother Negi anymore. Those ample 'cushions' of yours belong to me now..." Asuna said. Ayaka blushed, turning her face away. Negi just rubbed his neck and stared at them curiously for several seconds before clearing his throat.

"If you ladies wouldn't mind, can we find a way out of here please?"

They both looked at him, their faces reddening.

"S-sorry Negi..." Asuna muttered. "We kind of... forgot where we were."

"I see this. Now, follow me. I think we should head toward where my home would be."

They agreed and the trio began walking. The trees thickened and the grass grew long and unruly under their feet. Negi began looking around them more and more often, as if he no longer recognized the forest. After almost an hour of walking, they all stopped at a strange sight.

"Um, Negi? Why is their a door in the middle of the woods... attached to nothing?"

"I... haven't the faintest idea..."

the two girls and their teacher stared blankly at the strong wooden door in front of them. it stood in the middle of a small clearing with nothing around it. Even the grass faded away.

"Wait a minute..." Ayaka said. "That's... that's _my_ door! And where the grass disappears... those are the tiles from my front hall! This door leads home!" She ran forward and grabbed the handle before Negi could stop her. When the door opened, the three of them stepped through the front door of Ayaka's mansion.

They were back home, in the entryway. Negi turned and closed the door behind him before opening it again. Rather than the forest in Wales, the door opened on Ayaka's front garden. The three of them looked at each other in shock and confusion before quickly heading for the school.

* * *

><p><strong>IIIII'mmmm back! And I've brought both Chapter 5 of Setsuna's Perfect Fantasy and Chapter 23 of Fragile Strings! (clearly) I hope you appreciate both! So, Negi, Asuna, and Ayaka have completed the first short trip to the fairy's magical world out of many to come. Never fear, my main characters will all end up their eventually. Hopefully in the next chpater I can bring back a character I've been waiting to use again. Please look forward to it and I hope it won't take me <em>nearly<em> as long as this one did! Thank you as always for your reviews! Arigatou and sayoonara until next time! HayabusaOkami~**


	24. Uncertain Silence

**Fragile Strings of the Heart**

* * *

><p>To Sayo, it seemed as if the busty red-headed reporter sitting in front of her had an unlimited number of questions. For the most part she was able to answer with a single word or a simple yes or no, but occasionally Kazumi urged her to elaborate on a particularly interesting subject. It took the ghost a while to realize, but she eventually figured out that Kazumi's questions were gradually getting more and more personal.<p>

"Have you ever been interested in girls before, Sayo?" She asked.

"Wait, what?" the ghost girl replied questioningly.

"I mean, uh... I'm just doing research, to find out the percentage of the class that's well... y'know - gay!" she coughed.

"Oh, Kazumi! You... You're not suggesting anything... are you?" Sayo's cheeks flushed a strange shade of purple, as if she were blushing.

"Now Sayo, we've only just met. What would I possibly be suggesting?"

"Well I... I know you like Setsuna, and you have a camera in the baths..."

Kazumi blinked.

"S-so?" she asked.

"Well that means that you're gay... and you're wondering if I'd be willing to... to be with you..." the girl's grew even darker and she averted her gaze from the reporter.

"Yeah... you're actually right, although I'm sad to admit it... I mean, what must this make me look like? It's not like I want to get with _every_ girl in the class, but... you and Setsuna. You're both special, and I can't quite put my finger on why that is."

Kazumi set her notepad and pen aside, stretching her arms over her head.

"I mean you both have nice looks, but... that's not it... There's something else."

"Y-you think I have... nice looks?" Sayo stuttered. Kazumi smirked.

"Well that's kind of an understatement. You and Setsuna are both very beautiful girls. Your flawless skin, your flowing hair, your shimmering gold eyes..."

It dawned on Sayo, even as Kazumi was leaning closer to her, that she was no longer talking about her _and_ Setsuna, but rather just _her_.

"Ka-Kazum-" Sayo was abruptly cut off when the room started to spin and everything went white.

* * *

><p>Setsuna jumped awake when she heard someone pounding on the door. She realized that her and Konoka must've fallen asleep while watching TV. She gently leaned Konoka over the other way so that she lay on the couch before standing and answering the door.<p>

"Negi?" Setsuna asked when she saw the boy standing there. "What's wrong? Why are you all sweaty and panting?"

"Something's happening!" was all the young wizard got out before he collapsed, unconscious, in the doorway.

"Well that was helpful," Setsuna sighed to herself. "Negi! Wake up!" she shook him and patted his cheeks, but to no avail. The boy was out cold, his breathing heavy but beginning to even out. The swords girl looked up when she heard footsteps running down the hall towards her. Asuna and Ayaka, in barely better shape than Negi, slid to a stop.

"Negi!" Ayaka exclaimed.

"What happened?" Asuna asked.

"I don't know. He just fainted," Setsuna picked the boy up and carried him over to the bed since Konoka was still asleep on the couch. "Can you guys explain to me more than just 'something's happening'? That's all he said."

"We were in my mansion when Negi burst in shouting something about an evil fairy..." Ayaka began.

"Yeah, and then this crazy plant-demon-child-thing came after him and turned Ayaka's house into a forest in Wales, wherever that is." Asuna continued.

Setsuna looked back and forth between the two of them like they were crazy.

"Did you all hit your heads or something?"

"Come on Setsuna! You've seen Negi's magic! You yourself fought a vampire... twice! Is this really so much harder to believe?"

"I have to agree with you; some strange stuff has been going on lately..." Setsuna muttered. "But this is just so weird. This 'fairy' thing, it turned Ayaka's mansion into a _forest_?"

"Yeah! And then we found this door in the middle of the trees and it brought us back," Asuna explained.

"So now this fairy is just... gone?" Setsuna looked around the room quickly, suddenly concerned. She regretted then the fact that she had left her sword in her own dorm room.

"I-I guess..." Ayaka mumbled. "It was so scary. All those vines around my legs. I thought it had us."

Asuna held the blonde's head to her chest and made calming noises. Understandably, this earned a strange look from Setsuna, but she decided it could wait until later. Right now, her worry was making sure that this monster couldn't get them. She looked around for something she could use as a weapon, bought saw nothing. She went into the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife she could find.

"You guys are sure it didn't follow you?"

"We didn't see it after we came back through the door. I figured it just stayed in that weird forest..." Asuna said. Even as she spoke, a piercing scream sounded in the room. Konoka jumped awake.

"Setsuna?" she called, panicked. The ink-haired guardian slid to her knees beside the couch, where Konoka flopped back onto the pillows in relief. "I thought something happened to you..."

"No, I'm here, but something's going on that isn't too good."

"What do you- _ahhhh_!" Konoka let out a scream as she looked over Setsuna's shoulder and saw a large eye floating in the air. As soon as she saw it, it disappeared; in its place was the fairy, an evil grin spread across its face. Setsuna spun, wielding her knife as well as she could. The fairy charged, but rather than attack, it passed through Setsuna and Konoka, causing them both to black out.

* * *

><p>When she awoke, Setsuna was alone. She was lying flat on her back in long, dry grass. Somehow, it seemed familiar to her. Slowly, her head pounding, she stood up. Setsuna immediately noticed something strange; even though the grass was long, it should only have come up to her waist, but instead, she was almost submerged among the stalks. When she looked down, she realized why; Setsuna was now standing in the body of her five-year-old self, ten years ago.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, since I felt like the last chapter was kind of boring and shitty, I decided to spice things up a little in this one. Hopefully I'll get the results I'm expecting; basically consisting of alot of reviews going: "wait, dafuq?" If so, then I'll know that this chapter served it's purpose and I'll be even more excited to write the next part. Unfortunately, I could not yet fit in Yume's second appearance, but she will be back, I promise! Just wait til you see how everything fits together. Trust me, it'll be good. Alright that's enough rambling for one night. See you all next time! HayabusaOkami out~<strong>


	25. Notes of Worry

**Fragile Strings of the Heart**

* * *

><p>Kazumi opened her eyes to see a cloudy grey sky. Rain was just beginning to fall, splashing off of her cheeks. She sat up slowly and rubbed her forehead.<p>

"Ouch... why do I feel like I fell off a cliff?" she muttered aloud. The redhead looked around and saw that she was sitting in tall, dry grass. When she stood up, the long stalks still came up to her waist. "Where the heck am I?"

Kazumi saw a house a few hundred yards away. It was an older style Japanese home, with paper walls and sliding doors. Curious, she began walking towards it.

* * *

><p>Nodoka was crying in fear. One minute, she had been with Yue, just talking about nothing. Now, she was here in this strange place, and she had no idea what to do or where to go.<p>

"I'm lost!" the purplette sobbed. "Where am I?" she hugged her knees, rocking back and forth under a cherry blossom tree. A light wind blew and rain began to fall, causing the freshly bloomed pink flowers to fall apart, and the petals to rain down on Nodoka's head. The beauty and mystery of the moment made her forget her predicament for a while. The sight of the petals reminded her of Setsuna, and a guilty blush crossed her cheeks, knowing what this could mean for her and Yue.

"I-I have to find out where I am and how to get back home..." Nodoka muttered to herself, starting to walk out of the trees.

* * *

><p>When Setsuna emerged from the grass, she knew immediately where she was.<p>

_Th-this is... Konoka's house! _The little swordsman thought in shock. _But what am I doing here? And why am I so small? Is this... the past? _

Setsuna decided the only way to know was to find Konoka or her father and talk to them. She headed for the familiar building, but stopped suddenly when she saw someone else going in the same direction a little ways away.

_What the... Kazumi! _

"Kazumi!" Setsuna called, her little voice echoing in the clearing. The reporter looked around, and when she saw Setsuna, she tilted her head and walked over.

"Hello little girl," she said. "You look familiar... Is this a dream?"

"Kazumi it's me, Setsuna! And I have no idea what this is, but it sure is weird. You haven't seen anyone else, have you?"

"What? You couldn't be Setsuna, you're way too little... wait..." Kazumi looked into the little girls eyes. "It _is_ you! Setsuna!" She scooped the tyke into her arms and squeezed her hard.

"Mph!" The little sword girl was smothered by her friend's expansive chest, and she blushed furiously, knowing that if she had been in her normal body, she may have enjoyed it.

"Man, you're so _cute_ like this! But why are you like this?"

"Beats me..." Setsuna shrugged and looked around, still held up in Kazumi's arms. "If you're here, then I wonder who else is?"

"Kazumi!" a voice called. It was faint, barely even considered a shout.

"Nodoka!" Setsuna called back. "Over here!"

Out of a patch of grass, the purple-haired librarian emerged, her clothes disheveled and hair tangled up. Her eyes were red from tears and she had a few cuts on her arms and face.

"I-I saw you from the trees, but I got lost in this grass..." she panted. After regaining her breath, Nodoka looked around, confused. "Where's Setsuna?" she asked "I heard her voice."

"Right here," the little girl said. Nodoka looked at her and gasped, before her cheeks reddened in jealousy of Kazumi. "Setsuna, I- what happened to you?"

"I'd like to know myself, but I don't think any answers are going to come to us just standing here. Come on, we should go in the house and see if there's anyone else from our class, especially Konoka or Sayo."

Nodoka and Kazumi both looked at her curiously, wondering why she had suggested those two girls. Setsuna, on the other hand, knew exactly why they might be here, because she loved them, as well as Nodoka and Kazumi. Sh thought that something might be bringing the girls here, for a reason she did not yet know. As they approached the front of the house, Setsuna now on her own two feet, they all heard a screeching sound. The three girls whipped around to see the fairy coming at them quickly over the grass.

"Inside, quick!" Kazumi yanked the door open, shoving Nodoka through and picking Setsuna back up. When the door closed behind them, they found themselves in pitch blackness. Setsuna used her chi skills to summon a flame on the end of her finger, small but bright. In the newly created light, the Shinmeiryuu girl realized that she was back to her normal self. Kazumi set her on her feet, her face red even in the firelight.

"There's no one here..." Setsuna muttered as she walked once around the room, "And the rest of the house... it's just gone. There're no doors or windows, even though I could see them from outside..."

"Setsuna..." Nodoka mumbled, clutching to the raven-haired girl's arm. "I'm scared, what's going on?"

Setsuna shook her head.

"I don't know, but I hope we find out soon. Kazumi, check to see if the fairy's still out there."

The reporter nodded and turned to check the door, but it was gone. They were now standing in a blank room, that seemed to be getting smaller!

"Setsunaaa!" Nodoka wailed. Kazumi backed away from the wall, and they all clustered together in the middle as the room closed in on them. The darkness seemed to press in, quenching Setsuna's flame and engulfing their legs and arms. Setsuna felt like she was drowning, the shadows closing over her head like water. Everything was strangely silent, and the only thing she could hear was her own heartbeat.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a light cut through the blackness, and Setsuna felt like she was falling. She landed on something soft and laid still for a long time, her eyes closed. When she sat up and looked around, she saw something familiar; the limitless white room from her dream. A figure approached from the edge of her vision before kneeling down and taking her hand. Setsuna accepted the help and took to her feet.<p>

"Yume..." she muttered when she saw those familiar gold eyes. "i never thought I'd see you again."

"Well..." the image said. "Surprise! Here I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another update! Sorry it took a little while, but it's better than waiting three months, am I right? Anyway, I hope you guys like this one, because I'm sure happy with it. I love writing about the magical world because it's so interesting and easy to mold. Anyways, Next chapter: What happened to Kazumi and Nodoka? Why has Yume appeared again? And where are Konoka and Sayo? Wait for the next installment with BARELY WITHHELD IMPATIENCE!<strong>


	26. Sing, Oh Light and Shadow

**Hello once again loyal fans! Alas, I am not dead, but I have been having some trouble both with ideas and finding time to write. Anywho, I hope this will suffice for now. Read on, as Fragile Strings continues!**

* * *

><p>Konoka woke in an unfamiliar place. She shielded her eyes from the harsh sun and sat up. She was surrounded by trees in all directions, and the ground below the canopy was full of shadows. The brunette was sitting in the only visible light in the middle of a dense, dark forest. Although the sun was bright, it provided no warmth, and Konoka shivered at an unnatural cold. Her breath misted in the air in front of her face.<p>

Konoka stood and went to the edge of her little clearing of light. Try as she might, she could not see into the darkness beneath the trees. Konoka got the strangest feeling that, even as she was staring, something was looking right back out at her. Cautiously, she stepped away from the shadows, favoring instead the slightly less unnerving light.

"K-Konoka?"

The poor girl jumped a mile when she heard someone whisper her name. Konoka whirled around to see a girl with pale, platinum blonde hair standing behind her. She hadn't been there before, Konoka was sure of it.

"Oh Konoka, it _is_ you! I'm so glad I'm not alone here…" the girl sighed in relief as she approached the chocolate-brown haired girl.

"D-do I know you?" Konoka asked, taking a small step backwards. The other girl seemed confused.

"Don't you recognize me? It's Sayo!"

Konoka narrowed her eyes critically. She took in the other girl's pale skin and golden-amber eyes. Then she realized, it really was Sayo.

"Sayo!" Konoka tackled the ghost, nearly crushing her ribs.

"Glad to see you too," Sayo laughed. "Wait a minute… How are you hugging me?"

Konoka noticed this at the same time. Sayo was no longer a ghostly blue, her skin pale, but not see-through, and her hair was colored.

"Sayo… you're… you're alive! You're really _alive_!" Konoka exclaimed.

"You're right… I can feel you… and I'm not floating!" Sayo hopped about joyfully and then stopped, thinking of something. "But… why?"

"I don't know. Do you think it has something to do with wherever we are?" Konoka looked around in wonder. She saw nothing different than the first time she had done so.

"It would be nice to know just where we are…" the former ghost sighed. "Do you remember anything?"

"I only remember the fairy coming into the room and then a big flash… Do you think it took us somewhere?" The brown-eyed girl stood closer to her friend.

"Well, I don't know where we are, but I'm going to find Setsuna," Sayo said with sudden certainty. She marched straight towards the trees on one edge of the clearing. When she reached the boundary between light and dark, she turned and looked at Konoka. "Well? Aren't you coming too?"

Hesitantly, Konoka walked up next to Sayo. They looked at each other and each reached for the other's hand. With a final glance behind them at the only source of light, the two girls stepped into the dark.

* * *

><p>Setsuna stood silently, staring at Yume as she noticed a few changes.<p>

"I see you've made some… adjustments," the hanyo cleared her throat nervously.

"Well it seems you've made some additions to your little harem," Yume countered. Setsuna blushed at her choice of words. "Remember, I'm only the image of your 'perfect girl' so I change as your tastes change."

"But my tastes haven't changed! I still love Kon- Well… I mean…" Setsuna couldn't bring herself to finish. She felt that choosing one name would only serve to sink her further into indecision. Yume smiled warmly before wrapping Setsuna in a comforting embrace.

"It's okay Se-chan. You're secrets are always safe with me," The golden-haired girl giggled. "I _am_ a part of you, after all."

The sword girl squirmed in Yume's grasp. She felt her face flushing with heat, and there were two good reasons why.

"Y-Yume… your, um… your chest… You're smothering me."

"Oops! Hehe… I'm not quiet used to my new… 'assets' yet," the girl smiled slyly as she released the hanyo. Setsuna tried to ignore her hormones, pulling at her collar and clearing her throat.

Yume appeared vastly different than she had the first time Setsuna had seen her in this strange dream world. First of all, she had grown taller, and a bit fuller in a few places – most likely Kazumi's influence. She retained the same golden hair and eyes, but they were also different. Her hair covered one of her eyes; a characteristic of Nodoka. Also, she was talking in some strange combination of the four girls vastly different dialects. Her voice had that sweet, innocent quality that Setsuna associated with Konoka, but the overall tone and demeanor reminded her almost too much of that air-headed reporter. Still though, her laugh was that of Sayo, and her vocabulary like Nodoka.

Setsuna was so overwhelmed by all these separate influences – each plucking at a different string of her heart – she felt dizzy and almost collapsed.

"Yume… do you know what I'm doing here? What this place is?" The raven-haired girl was trying to return herself to reality, but the golden image before her was making such a thing difficult. It was like having all of your fantasies rolled up into one, and to a confused and desperate Setsuna, Yume was almost – no, she _was_ too good to resist.

"Well… I don't think this is exactly your mind so much as it was when we first met," the perfect girl tried to explain. "I think we're in some approximation of your subconscious."

Yep, Setsuna could definitely imagine Nodoka talking just like this if only she was less shy.

"So you're saying that we're in my mind… but not actually _in _my mind?"

"Um, yeah… I think so," Yume tapped her chin thoughtfully. No matter how much she shared with each of Setsuna's love interests, she was still a woman all her own, and Setsuna took this as proof of how powerful the imagination was. The hanyo found herself staring at the beautiful figure before her, and she felt a familiar heat rise up in her abdomen.

"Y-Yume…" Setsuna stuttered, edging closer to the other girl.

"Hm? What is it Se-chan?"

"I… you…" At a loss for words, Setsuna did the only other thing she could think of. She stood on her tip toes (Yume had grown that tall) and gently, but firmly, pressed her lips to her dream's. All thought left the shorter girl's mind as the taste of perfection filled her mouth. She slid one arm around Yume's waist and pulled herself closer, still standing on her toes. Yume decided to make things easier, and she scooped Setsuna up into her arms, cradling the hanyo's rear in one hand, her other on Setsuna's back. They moaned in unison; Yume's deep and sexy, Setsuna's light and wanting.

The golden girl gently sank to her knees before lowering Setsuna to the ground, straddling her and pinning her down. Setsuna didn't argue. She was too caught up to care about being on the bottom. Setsuna forgot all about the other girls and focused only on this moment for as long as it would last.

* * *

><p><strong>Grr... I'm sorry this was so short after such a long wait, but I didn't want to put the YumeXSetsuna scene in <em>quite<em> yet. Next chapter you'll get to see what happens to Konoka and Sayo, as well as where Nodoka and Kazumi have been flung off to in this crazy world of magic and shadows. Please review and keep on following this story! Until next time, Okami, out!~**


	27. Shadow of Discord

**Ugh, it's about time, don't ya think? Welp, I'm back and better than ever! (I hope) Anywho, I've got a bit of an interesting chapter for you this time around, but why spoil it for you? Just read!**

* * *

><p>Kazumi and Nodoka stared around at a familiar place. They were back in the school, or so it seemed. They were standing in a hallway not far from the main stairwell, but something was off; the whole place seemed empty. There was a cold chill in the air, and Nodoka shivered, rubbing her arms.<p>

"A-are we back?" The shy librarian questioned. Kazumi was looking around curiously, and she ran her hand along the wall.

"It would seem so... but why is it so cold? And where did everybody else go?" the red-haired reporter was just as confused as the other girl. There wasn't a soul in sight, and Kazumi's voice echoed down the long empty hallway. Subconsciously, Nodoka scooted closer, seeking warmth from the taller girl's body heat. Kazumi looked down at the top of Nodoka's head and saw how close she was.

"Um... what're you doing Nodoka?" the reporter asked.

"I'm j-just... so cold..."

Hesitantly, Kazumi wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders and held her closer. Nodoka sighed and let herself be held. It didn't last long though, because at that moment, they both heard someone cry out behind them. Without warning, the huddling pair were suddenly tackled by a familiar figure.

"Kazuummmiii!" Sayo exclaimed as she clung tightly to her target's neck.

"S-Sayo?"

"I'm so glad we found you! I thought we were gonna be alone forever!"

"Who's 'we'?" Kazumi looked around and saw someone standing a little ways off.

"Hey," Konoka greeted. "What happened to you two?"

"I could ask you the same question, but I doubt either of us would get a very satisfying answer. I don't suppose you have a clue what's going on here anymore than I do?"

"We're just as lost as you," Konoka confirmed.

"It looks like the only person missing now is..." Kazumi started.

"Setsuna..." Nodoka finished. "I hope she's okay." they shy girl stared at her feet, clutching her hands to her chest.

"I'm sure she's fine," Sayo assured. "I mean, she's got her sword and everything. It's not that easy to take out my-" Sayo stopped, realizing what she had just been about to say. She let go of Kazumi and took a small step away. All four girls stood awkwardly an a circle. It was then they all realized just why they were here.

"So..." Konoka spoke up first. "I guess... we're all in love with her, huh?"

The other three girls nodded in unison. Kazumi looked up and locked eyes with the brunette, who was standing across from her.

"I don't suppose we can all have her, but what can we do?"

"Well _we_ can't do anything. Setsuna will have to decide for herself who she wants in the end," Konoka replied. Sayo clenched her fists at her sides.

_Setsuna,_ the ghost girl thought silently. _Oh Setsuna... what have we done to you? Are we the reason for all of this? Is your pain and confusion why we're all trapped here in this crazy place?_

* * *

><p>Setsuna didn't seem to mind being trapped at that moment. In fact, she was rather enjoying herself. She let out a little moan as Yume's wandering hands sent shivers up her spine.<p>

"N-no! Not there!" The ink-haired girl begged, but her golden companion seemed to take this message as a sign that she was on the right track. Yume had her hands up under Setsuna's shirt, stroking the girl's back with her long fingers. She gently trailed her nails across the swordgirl's skin, eliciting more moans and rapid breathing. The sound of Setsuna's slightly husky voice made Yume's heart accelerate. She leaned down and licked up the side of her partner's neck. Setsuna tangled one of her hands in golden hair, her other gripping the fabric of Yume's shirt desperately.

"K-Konoka, stop!" Setsuna begged. Yume froze, her mouth still touching the girl's neck. Slowly, the golden-haired figure raised her head.

"What did you just call me?" she asked. Setsuna gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Her dark grey eyes were wide.

"I-I'm sorry, I just- I didn't mean-" she stuttered helplessly.

"Sorry for what?" Yume asked. "At least now we know who you really love." Yume stood up and started walking away. Setsuna scrambled to her feet and started after her.

"Yume! I didn't mean it! It just sort of... slipped out! K-Konoka's the only other person I've ever done something like this with so..." Setsuna felt her face heat up, embarrassed that she was admitting this to someone, even if that person only existed in her own mind. But hadn't that same person said this wasn't really her mind?

"Setsuna... I'm sorry, but I can't stay with you anymore for now. Maybe... maybe you'll see me again." With that, Yume walked off into the blank whit expanse, fading away into a little cloud of sakura blossoms. Once again, Setsuna had to wonder if this was all inside her head. It had felt so real but-

Suddenly, Setsuna felt a presence behind her. She felt hot breath in her ear and someone whispered to her.

"_Is _ it your mind, or are you only existing in a world beyond your imagination?"

The swordgirl spun, whipping her arm out to grab whoever it was behind her, but no one was there. Once again, Setsuna heard that voice, strange, but somehow familiar.

"You can't catch me~" It sang, taunting her. "You can't catch me now that I'm in control! And you always thought you were so much better, eh senpai?"

Setsuna's eyes widened in shock. That sing-song voice, the way she spoke, calling her 'sempai'. The ink-haired girl searched frantically around her, but the empty white space was just that; empty. Finally, Setsuna lowered her head, staring at the fist she hadn't known she made. Moving her hand back to her side, Setsuna noticed something strange; the ground - if you could call it that - had become reflective, or so she thought.

A figure stood below her, inverted as if looking in a mirror. But the image was not Setsuna's reflection. It was someone else, looking back at her as one might examine something through glass.

"Hello, Setsuna-senpai. Miss me?" With a cute tilt of her head, the girl through the glass smiled. She looked the same as Setsuna remembered her; maid outfit complete with knee-high stockings and a bonnet on her head. The familiar blonde locks ruffled in a haunting wind, even as Setsuna's own pitch black hair did the same. The two Shinmeiryuu disciples stared at each other, their eyes burning with determination and, for one of them, passion. Setsuna growled deep in her throat even as the other girl giggled.

"Tsukuyomi..."

* * *

><p><strong>Alas! The villain is revealed! What has Tsukuyomi got planned for our favorite swordsgirl? What will happen to her four desperate suitors? Where has Yume gone? WILL THEY EVER SEE THE REAL WORLD AGAIN? Find out next time, when Fragile Strings of the Heart returns!<strong>


	28. The Accelerando

**Hey guys (and girls)! I'm back with another chapter, and on time for once! Get ready for some excitement, because this is where the story really picks up (I mean, come on, it only took me 27 chapters to reveal the villain). But I digress. Without further ado, Fragile Strings chapter 28, begin!**

* * *

><p>Setsuna glared down at the figure facing her. She thought she would never see that face again. Clearly, she had been wrong. Somehow, this girl had found her, and now she was going to ruin her life.<p>

"You're rather quiet, senpai. Has my beauty shocked you into this silence?" Tsukuyomi's singsong voice held a teasing note.

"Why are you here?" Setsuna asked her. "Do you just want to make me miserable?"

"Oh don't be so melancholy. After all, you don't need me to make you miserable. That's what your little harem is for, isn't it?"

Setsuna held back a gasp and clenched her fists in anger. Tsukuyomi just kept right on smiling. Her unnerving grin might as well have been painted on for the lack of other expression she produced.

"What do you know about Konoka and the others?" Setsuna demanded.

"Well Konoka's obvious. She's your little hime, isn't she? As for the others... let's just say they got dragged in all because of their love for you."

What are you talking about? What do any of them have to do with you and me? I thought we'd settled this a long time ago, Tsukuyomi."

"Ohhh, but Setsuna-senpai, you don't seem to understand. Here, let me explain," Suddenly Tsukuyomi's image faded away and her voice came from behind Setsuna. "This isn't just about us, oh no."

Setsuna whirled, but of course the maid-girl wasn't there. Her voice seemed to echo in the vast empty space.

"This is more about _you_. This whole world, I made it all for you. I picked through your memories and found places that you loved, things you missed, things you wanted. I brought them all here, and I laid them out for you to enjoy," As she spoke, Tsukuyomi's voice grew louder, until it sounded like she was everywhere at once. "But of course you couldn't be happy with what I gave you. You had to go and ruin everything by confusing your poor little mind with all those undeserving whores!"

Setsuna sprawled forward onto her knees as something hit her hard in the back. She felt a wait pressing down on her spine.

"If you don't know what it is that you want, then how can I possibly make you happy? You're just making yourself miserable. My perfect world is wretched now because of you and your pack of whining, doe-eyed fools!"

Setsuna coughed as Tsukuyomi stomped her foot down, knocking the wind out of her.

"W-what're you talking about? How did you make an entire world?" the ink-haired sword girl gasped out.

"Well, I didn't _make_ this world per se, but I did do a bit of fine tuning. It's all gone to waste though because you just had to be so _soft_. You couldn't have just stuck to your precious little princess, could you? Noo, you had to go and build a harem of harlots!"

Tsukuyomi drew her foot back and kicked Setsuna in the side, sending her rolling.

"Stop calling them that..." Setsuna muttered as she struggled to her knees, holding her stomach.

"What? Whores? Sluts? Harlots? Am I too brutally honest for your fragile tastes, senpai? I thought you were stronger than this. A student of the Shinmeiryuu shouldn't be associating herself with such lowly creatures as _these_."

As Tsukuyomi said 'these', a large section of the white floor became clear, before fading in on an overhead view of Nodoka, Sayo, Konoka, and Kazumi standing in a strangely familiar hallway. Setsuna sighed in relief when she recognized the inside of the school.

"They're safe..." She breathed.

"Ah, see that's where you'd be wrong, Setsuna-senpai. They aren't really standing in your precious 'Mahora Academy'. They're here, in the same world as you. The world I created, the world I control," Tsukuyomi strode across the circle towards Setsuna, her footsteps disturbing the image of the four girls like the surface of a pond. She swung her sword down from its resting place on her shoulder. She pressed the tip of the blade under Setsuna's chin, forcing her head up until their eyes met.

"It would be awful if something were to happen to them, wouldn't it, _senpai_?" The maid-girl's voice dripped with malice and hatred. She swung her sword back, and Setsuna closed her eyes instinctively, but the blow never came. Instead, she heard something that sounded like metal on stone. When she opened her eyes, Setsuna saw Tsukuyomi standing on the 'window' looking over the girls, her sword driven to the hilt in its center. Before her eyes, cracks spread from the tip of Tsukuyomi's sword, splitting the quivering image so that each of the four girls was separated from the others.

"What are you doing?" Setsuna demanded. "Tsukuyomi! What are you doing with my friends!?"

"It's not me you should worry about. Once you leave here Setsuna, you'll be alone. I'm going to send each of your little... 'friends' to a different section of my once fabulous world. If you want to save them, you'll have to go find them," Tsukuyomi giggled evilly. "Good luck!"

With that, she disappeared, leaving behind her sword. Looking closer, Setsuna realized it wasn't her rival's sword at all, but Yuunagi. She was mystified as to how the familiar blade had come to be here, but she couldn't worry about that now; she had someone to save.

* * *

><p>Sayo, Nodoka, Konoka, and Kazumi were standing together talking one second, and the next they were screaming in fear as huge cracks shot between them. They each stood at the edge of a gaping black pit, staring in and seeing only darkness. Before any of them could react, a high screeching came from inside the hole, and four small figures rose out of it.<p>

"Wh-what are these things?" Nodoka asked, her voice shaking in fright.

"Faeries," Konoka answered, remembering the thing that had attacked her and Setsuna when all this started. With another screech, the four creatures swooped down and each grabbed one of the girls. The yellow, flower-like fairy snatched Konoka's wrist and flew with her into the abyss; a red fairy with fire pouring from its head grabbed Sayo by the neck of her shirt and followed; Kazumi was lifted upside down by a purple, electric one; and finally, a green-skinned, fish-like fairy picked Nodoka up by her hair and dragged her, kicking and screaming, down into the black.

The crevasse flashed once with a white light, then slammed itself shut behind them.

* * *

><p>Setsuna watched this whole scene through the shattered floor of the endless white room. Her eyes were wet with tears, and she was on her knees, her hands pressed flat against the now-empty image. After a few seconds, the swords girl managed to collect herself and stand. She wiped her arm across her eyes and drew Yuunagi out of the ground. Instantly, the sword was covered by its sheath, which appeared seemingly out of thin air.<p>

Setsuna's eyes were hard, and the knuckles on her hand gripping the sheath were white.

"Tsukuyomi, I'm going to save them all. I'll save all four of them, and then I'm coming for you. I won't let you leave this place alive, even if you did create it. I'll kill you, because you've gone too far. I'll kill you and I swear I won't regret it."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh, Setsuna's pissed! What has happened to her four possible lovers? Who will she go after first? How has Tsukuyomi gained control of an entire fabricated world? Find out when Fragile Strings continues! HayabusaOkami, out~<strong>


End file.
